El Oráculo de Athena
by Alhaja
Summary: El Patriarca es el conocedor de los secretos de las estrella y los dictamines del universo. Protector de la sabiduría que su Diosa le concede, no es el único con la autoridad de regir a los 88 Caballeros de la Orden. Pues ella, siempre vigilante, le envía durante su ausencia, el lucero guía que necesita ante tanta responsabilidad. El pilar que con su cosmos sostiene el Santuario.
1. Prólogo

_**PROLOGO: μαντείο ή απεσταλμένος**_

 _ **Fecha de Publicación: 14 de febrero del 2016 (forever alone 100%)**_

 _ **Género: De todo un poco; drama, romance, misterio, aventura... Aquí te la sirvo con todo y para llevar.**_

 _ **Personajes: Athena, Shion, Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Afrodita, Mascara de la Muerte… en fin. Aunque los OC predominaran en cuanto a protagonismo, sereno moreno... que los Dorados serán los pilares fundamentales de toda la trama.**_

 _ **Esta historia estará cronológicamente ubicada en el período de tiempo que se da al finalizar la Guerra Santa contra Hades en The Lost Canvas y antes de la llegada de Athena, en la historia clásica. Ya todos lo que leímos en el manga de Lost Canvas conocemos esa historia, igualmente los que vimos el anime de toda la vida; la batalla en las 12 casas, la lucha contra Poseidón, la Guerra Santa contra Hades… Aquí contaré una historia diferente. Una que data de mucho antes que eso.**_

 _ **Me limitaré al uso de Lost Canvas y sus Gaiden, el manga original y la serie anime clásica, además de por supuesto, mi alocada imaginación n_n Otros materiales de Saint Seiya como Nex Dimension, el Episodio G, Saintia Shō ú Omega (por supuesto) no serán tomados en cuenta para la trama del fic.**_

 _ **Si bien intentare estructurar la trama lo más apegada posible a la original, no poder evitar ciertas diferencias, que en el transcurso de los capítulos las iré explicando (o justificando) ñ_ñ**_

 _ **Kurumada y Toei ni siquiera lograron evadir las incongruencias, no esperen que yo lo haga. No me refiero a que contradeciré mi propia historia, si no a que tomar elementos de aquí y de allá, cambiara un poco las reglas del juego, sin embargo, narrare desde lo más profundo de mi kokoro lo que personalmente me dejo la esencia del anime.**_

 _ **El incluir Yaoi aún está en discusión, me encanta, sí. Pero no sé si soy la adecuada para escribirlo. Lo que sí será seguro es la inclusión de Shōnen-Ai.**_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo lo primordial que deben saber los valientes y gallardos que se aventuren a leer en los profundos y misteriosos recovecos de este Fanfic. Honor al mérito por ello xD**_

 _ **No puedo finalizar sin aclarar (por muy trillado, obvio y fastidiosos que resulte) el pequeño detalle de que Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino al sensual y senil Masami Kurumada.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde hace miles de años, en la era mitológica, Athena; Diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, ha sido la encargada de preservar la vida y la paz en sobre la Tierra. Ella, junto con su valiente ejercito de Guerreros Santos, conocidos como Caballeros.

Se dice que sus puños abrían los cielos y sus patadas partían la tierra. Estos poderosos guerreros rencarnarian cada vez que su Diosa los llamara, protegidos por sus constelaciones guardianas, para guiar y defender la paz de la humanidad.

Estos muchachos, nacidos de todas partes del mundo, se reencontrarían siempre en el Santuario de la Diosa, en Grecia. Donde se formarían como dignos guerreros que lucharían entre sí por obtener un puesto entre las 88 Armaduras Sagradas.

Los Santos de Athena eran regidos en aquel lugar por el Patriarca, el más poderoso de entre todos los Caballeros de las 88 constelaciones.

Athena descendería a la Tierra rencarnada en su forma humana, cada 200 años para cumplir con la Sagrada Misión de estar siempre dispuesta a luchar junto con sus soldados, contra todo ser maligno que desafiara alterar la Paz que ella con celo defendía.

No era tarea fácil.

Luego de cada enfrentamiento, de largas y duras batallas, de tristes pérdidas y grandes resultados, a pesar de la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas… Al final, Athena siempre se erguía magnifica con Nike en su mano derecha y su escudo justiciero en la mano izquierda profesando un grito de guerra y victoria.

Preparada y satisfecha ya, luego de tantas odiseas, debía finalizar su paso por este mundo como humana. Debía transitar el camino de los Dioses y regresar con los suyos al Monte Olimpo. Sin embargo, antes de partir, como ultima tarea, designaría al Patriarca, que junto con los sobrevivientes, reconstruirían su Santuario y procurarían, por ella, el buen porvenir del futuro hasta una siguiente generación.

Luego de su ausencia, en el periodo de tiempo en el que los humanos siguen siendo humanos, ignorantes a sus sacrificios pero gozantes de la libertad, con sus errores, con sus defectos y con sus fallos. Seguían siendo, por sobre todo, seres maravillosos. Propensos a dar y recibir amor en todas sus expresiones. Ella siempre vigilante, en su ausente letargo, desde la inmensidad del universo protegía a los suyos y vigilaba por el porvenir. Aun cuando tenían prohibido regresar antes de tiempo con los humanos, ella, Athena, usaría la técnica que muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas Dioses, utilizaban para procurar por el bien de aquello que debían proteger.

Un emisario en la Tierra. Una parte de si, su propia esencia, su poder en un cuerpo humano que no le pertenecía. Un alma que no era la suya pero que compartiría su divinidad.

 _Ese era el Oráculo._

La respuesta a las oraciones que sus seguidores le dedicaban, la respuesta a sus suplicas, la que guiaría junto al Patriarca su Santuario, hasta que ella misma regresará, como debía ser, después de 200 años.

Un ser enviado desde el universo por mismísima Diosa para proclamar su voluntad escrita en las estrellas, su tercer ojo, la líder espiritual del Santuario. El ser al que Athena le concede el don de la sabiduría, el que en su alma alberga la verdad absoluta de la humanidad, sus conocimientos casi ilimitados y sus poderes místicos más allá de la compresión, son los que leerían en las estrellas, se comunicaría con la naturaleza y realizaría las predicciones que decretarán los rumbos a tomar en el destino del mundo.

 _ELLA_ … su emisaria, la que dictaminaría en su nombre, sería su representante en la Tierra.

Aquella divina mujer, enviada en forma humana, como la mano derecha del Patriarca, era venerada y respetada por cada generación. Su existencia era extremadamente valiosa, por lo que se le protegía con la misma ferocidad que con la que es defendida la Diosa Athena.

Los enemigos eran incontables y el conocimiento de su existencia, un total peligro. Su vida era tan crucial, que era excluida a vivir restringida de todo contacto con el mundo alrededor, solo el Patriarca y sus Doncellas Pitonisas, eran los únicos en entrar en contacto directo con ella. En su Sala de Meditación, ubicada en o más profundo de la Cámara de Athena, el último templo al final del recorrido de las 12 Casas Zodiacales, detrás del Templo del Patriarca, estaba condenada a existir.

El conocimiento de su estadía en el mundo era de corto alcance, solo en el Santuario se sabía de _ella_ y unos pocos alcanzaban a verla en vida. Generación tras generación, encargada de transmitir las ordenes de Athena, hasta que cumpliera su exilio en el Montes Olimpo. Ella prevalecería.

Con un destino tan humano como su cuerpo, uno que ni con todo su poder y su conocimiento alcanzarían a comprender.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Como notaran la "protagonista" del fic será un OC. La cuestión surge de la duda ¿Que ocurre con el Santuario después de que Athena se va? ¿Solo queda el Patriarca con su soledad? Odín tiene quien lo represente en la Tierra, ¿Por qué Athena no?**_

 _ **Como es un Santuario surgió en mí la necesidad de darle un poco más de cierto sentido SANTO. No todo puede ser Yaoi salvaje entre guerreros musculosos, (lo cual realmente por mí está bien), pero como es un Fanfic he de dejar volar mi imaginación por otro lado.**_

 _ **Además del escaso reparto femenino de la Serie, ahí surge otra necesidad. Que Athena no sea el único personaje femenino de importancia, ni las amazonas, sino mucho más. Aquí las doncellas que casi ni se vieron los algunos poquísimos capítulos, adquirirán mayor protagonismo.**_

 _ **Quiero aquí representar a ATHENA, como Diosa en su máxima y divina expresión, no a Saori ni Sasha, que por cierto... Saori me resulta demasiado insoportable. Siempre admire su apariencia más no su proceder. Por ello, no crean que realizare una especie de OoC, Saori es Saori y Athena es Athena. Tampoco nada de AU por si les interesa.**_

 _ **Espero que alguien en el mundo haya leído toda la wea que escribí y que no le parezca demasiado bla bla bla.**_

 _ **Felicitaciones al que llego hasta aquí, se ha ganado el honor de dejarme un comentario para saber lo que opina de la trama, o de mi reducido léxico y mi poco especializada ortografía.**_

 _ **Aquí la única pitonisa es la protagonista... no yo. Si alguien leyó esto, necesito conocer su opinión.**_

 _ **~Alhaja~**_


	2. Quien es ELLA

**¿Quién es ella?**

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 28 de febrero del 2016**_

 _ **Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ya saben a quién, al sensual y senil Masami Kurumada. Creo que no tengo que decir eso cada que actualizo… ¿o sí?**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _¿Yo? ¿Quién soy yo?_

Yo soy… lo que tengo que ser, lo que debería ser, lo que ella quiere que sea. Soy el todo y la nada a la vez, soy la luz y la oscuridad. Soy un constante grade. Soy el color y el valor, soy la tonalidad del blanco y el negro, de la inmensa claridad y la total obscuridad. Soy tan inmensa como reducida, tan amplia como insignificante. Soy lo dinámico y lo estático. Soy una constante invariable en la permanencia del cambio.

Soy un recipiente de recuerdos, una registradora de sucesos, un ente aparte. Soy el ánfora protectora que encierra los conocimientos de la humanidad, un recipiente demasiado pequeño para un contenido tan avasallador. Soy la caja que Pandora no debe abrir, la que encierra secretos, la que nadie más debe abrir, la que siempre debe estar sellada, estática, inerte, suspendida en la nada, oculta. Soy el conocimiento que no se debe dar a conocer, soy un maldito secreto, el que todo lo sabe aún sin saber nada. Sin poder compartirlo, divulgarlo, sacarlo a la luz.

Soy un instrumento, el instrumento del saber, que como a un libro, solo te sirve si lo sabes leer, soy como un idioma que solo muy pocos llegan a entender. Soy un rumor en el espacio, o el mismo espacio a la vez. Soy tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo. Soy la relatividad en un estado desequilibrado. Soy como el movimiento de la luz, que casi apenas y ni puedes llegar a ver; rápido, fugaz y constante.

 _Soy el presagio de la gracia y la desgracia, un pronóstico, una premonición, el oráculo._

Conozco todo, lo veo todo, todo está bajo mi mirada pero mis ojos aun así, casi nada puede alcanzar a ver. Mis sentidos tan desarrollados y extensos, todo lo perciben, aunque no tenga nada que tocar. Todo lo oigo, aunque mis oídos estén obsoletos, todo los susurros del universo llegan hasta mi comprensión, los sonidos de todo ser, de toda vida, del pasado y el futuro, todo a la vez. Mi paladar nada saborea, aunque conozco todos los sabores del mundo. Mi nariz nada huele, aunque aún así, todo lo pueda oler. Huelo el miedo, huelo la desconfianza, huelo el terror, huelo el valor, huelo el coraje y el poder, huelo el amor incluso, ese en especial, tiene un olor particular; huelo la muerte, siempre putrefacta y la vida, una fragancia tan sutil. Destinada estoy a no tocar, tengo manos inútiles que no tiene nada que palpar, pies que nada pisan, solo articulaciones que siempre yacen flexionadas, roditas que solo pueden arrodillarse sin siquiera tocar el suelo.

No estoy sola, soy la mismísima soledad.

La brisa no me toca, pues parte de ella soy.

La luz no me baña, la irradio.

La obscuridad no me arropa, yo en mi interior la cobijo.

El tiempo no me afecta, pues del tiempo mismo estoy forjada.

Todos estos dones, demasiado peligrosos, fue un Dios el que de ellos, me creo. Creo un peligrosa e inestable arma demasiado defectuosa, pues la única barrera que contiene toda esta oscura, profunda e infinita inmensidad de poder… era un cuerpo humano.

Yo soy la Emisaria de Athena, el oráculo de la Diosa que a las armas de guerra, comanda y guía por la paz, la victoria y el amor a su ejército de Caballeros. Por la prevalencia de la raza humana, del mundo humano y de la tierra entera. Una Diosa que podría tenerlo todo, pero que el universo en su basta inmensidad no le es suficiente, una Diosa que prefiere que el viento, la arena, la lluvia y el sol la rodeen. Una Diosa que disfruta de sentir, de dar y recibir, de amar… una sensación que solo los humanos pueden experimentar.

Pero todo aquello conllevaba un precio, uno bastante alto, nada para el infinito tiempo de un Dios, pero altísimo para las efímeras vidas humanas de la noble Tierra.

 _Por ello me creó._

A partir de su propia esencia, a su imagen y semejanza. Tomo una estrella, la más vieja de todas las constelaciones de la galaxia, la estrella que todo lo ve y en ella vertió su amor, su humanidad y su sabiduría; aquel poderoso y peligroso conocimiento. Con su báculo de la victoria y su escudo justiciero, forjo todo aquello con la ardiente calidez del Sol.

No podía ella sola ver por todo, me enviaría en su lugar. Generación tras generación yo prevalecería… aunque el peso fuera demasiado grande. Aunque fuera una reducida existencia humana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Esto va siguiendo un poco la línea de lo que fue el prólogo. No iba a publicarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Iba a arrancar ya con la historia con el Capítulo 1, pero si hacia eso, entontes no sabría qué hacer con este escrito. Y no quería dejarlo solito por allí en un rincón de la PC cogiendo virus :c**_

 _ **Así que aquí lo dejo y me retiraré lentamente… no sin antes darles las gracias a los que comentaron, gracias por depositar su voto de confianza en esta historia. Y a los que no, si es que alguien mas por allí estuvo leyendo, anímese que comentar en GRATIS :D**_

 _ **Ya para el siguiente si les publico el arranque xD**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	3. La enviada de la Diosa

_**Capítulo #1:**_ _ **La enviada de la Diosa.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 12 de marzo de 2016**_

 _ **Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es al gran Masami Kurumada al que le debemos eso.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mi misión… la misión que me fue encomendada, hasta ahora, después de tantos años es lo que me mantiene en pie después de ver la caída de todos y cada uno de mis compañeros en la Guerra Santa. Solo el deseo de cumplir la orden de Athena me guía hacia delante. Una vida dedicada totalmente a su servicio, eso es lo que debo hacer.

La reconstrucción del Santuario ha sido lenta, pero progresiva, no he estado solo, y estoy siendo testigo con mis propios ojos de como una nueva generación florece, tal y como en mis días de aprendiz. Claro que estos tiempos son aún más difíciles que en los de aquel entonces, si bien la vida en el Santuario siempre ha sido extrema, ahora es más solitaria.

Somos pocos los que lo habitamos. Tan solo me guio de las lecturas que me indican algunas veces las estrellas, ellas que parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en darme juntas la espalda… y sinceramente no las culpo.

Recién terminada la guerra, de la que tanto nos costó alcanzar la victoria, es entendible que las estrellas están cansadas y hayan decidido en conjunto guarda silencio, al menos por unos buenos años. Mi compañía aquí arriba son las armaduras, que por lo general, están siempre dispuestas a conversar conmigo.

Compartir sus historias, lamentar junto a mí la perdida de sus portadores, lo tristes que están de no haber sido suficientes para protegerlos, para salvaguardar sus vidas… Las consuelo, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, les insisto en que dieron lo mejor de sí, que ya nada se gana llorando sobre la leche derramada. Un curioso dicho que, por cierto, me enseño una pequeña niña que hace poco ha llegado al Santuario junto a su hermana. Ambas consiguieron refugio aquí, donde las instruyo para que sirvan a los templos.

La pequeña lloraba silenciosamente todo el tiempo, día tras día, ni siquiera se escuchaba sollozar, solo la veía con los ojos enrojecidos y una terrible expresión de desconsuelo mientras que pesadas lagrimas amargas resbalaban por sus infantiles mejillas. Sentía que aquel semblante no lo debía portar ninguna criatura a tan corta edad. Un día salí en su búsqueda, pero la encontré, sorpresivamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rosto y tarareando una melodía, que cuyo ritmo no asociaba con nada que hubiera oído jamás en mi vida. Le pregunte si ya no estaba triste y ella mirándome con ese entusiasmo más propio de su edad asistió. Cuando le pregunte el motivo de su ánimo lo único que me contesto fue _eso_ …

–No se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Y con su enorme sonrisa me dio la espalda y se retiró, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Durante años la culpa y la soledad me han acompañado, como líder no debía ni debo mostrar debilidad ni titubeo alguno ante nadie, pero aun así no podía evitar el sentirme inmensamente desolado. Y si bien intentaba escapar de la agobiante tristeza que me inundaba, jamás había intentado pensar de otra manera, con una frase tan cantarina y vivaz. Desde ese día se me contagio la alegría de la niña y tal como ella, yo decidí, de una vez y por todas no volver a llorar sobre la leche derramada.

En el momento en el que apenas asumí el cargo de Patriarca, luego de la partida de Dohko. Me sumí en escribir y archivar todos los pormenores de la guerra; las bajas, las altas, las batallas ganadas y las perdidas, lo que nos quedó, lo que perdimos, todo lo necesario, tal y como debía hacer el Patriarca Sage. Me limite a hacer un informe no tan detallado, pues el pulso me temblaba apenas y revivía los hechos en mi mente, trataba de ser lo más frio en la escritura posible.

Así fue hasta ese día, que con la ayuda de esa pequeña joven y su cantarín refrán deje atrás todas las mala sensaciones que me producían los recuerdos, para escribirlos y regístralos como legado a las generaciones siguientes.

Que cada nuevo portador de cualquier armadura supiera quien había sido su antecesor, como había muerto, y que su vida no había sido en vano. Las armaduras que reparaba en mi taller me ayudaron mucho en ello. Debo agradecerles, sin ellas, jamás habría podido llegar a escribir esto.

Seguir adelante, con la encomienda de Athena, siempre orgulloso de cada una de las acciones que nos condujeron a la situación en las que nos encontramos. Sufrimos bajas, dolores, crueles batallas, pero las pérdidas fueron mínimas al lado de lo que obtuvimos ¡LA VICTORIA! La paz para la humanidad.

Definitivamente estaba más que orgulloso de la muerte de cada compañero y amigo mío, y más que lamentarlas, comencé a recordarlas con orgullo. Fue hasta ese momento que me dedique a la tarea de archivar todas las memorias de las vivencias que aún no había escrito. No como reportes de guerra, sino como un libro de vida, un legado de mi parte para el futuro.

Mientras mis anotaciones fluían, también tenía que dedicarme a la misión de la reconstrucción. Más muchachos se unían a los soldados del Santuario y era mi deber instruirlos. Teneo me ayudaba mucho en esta labor, tengo tanto que agradecerle a ese muchacho. Hasgard hizo un gran trabajo con él, supo inculcarle ese mismo espíritu noble y guerrero que él mismo poseía, sus aprendices siempre fueron la envidia de todos. Recuerdo las caras con aquellos dejes de envidia con la que Tenma y Yato los miraban.

Yato… que por cierto, fui muy feliz de saber que había sobrevivido, al parecer al igual que yo estaba inconsciente cuando Athena con su poderoso cosmos lo envió del Lost Canvas de vuelta a la tierra. Sobrevivió junto a mi querida Yuzuriha. Enterarme de ello fue realmente gratificante, recuerdo cuando el pequeño Alta vino hasta aquí para darme la noticia. Y de que, así como ellos habían aparecido descendidos del cielo en la tierra de Jamir, podía haber otros sobrevivientes. Recuerdo caer de rodillas con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos al escuchar aquello, pero jamás me puse en la tarea de traerlos de vuelta. Si Athena los había devuelto con vida, pero sin sus cosmos, es que era esa su voluntad. Quería que vivieran como humanos libres y yo lo respetaría. Que disfrutaran su libertad.

Intercambiaba cartas con Yuzuriha frecuentemente, dejando atrás nuestro anterior mecanismo de comunicación telepática a la que ambos estábamos tan acostumbrados, pero que no pudieron sostener debido a la pérdida del cosmos de ella. Con el trascurso del tiempo, esa noble guerrera que se había decidido a dejar de lado su vida como mujer para ser una Amazona de Athena, finalmente, luego del milagro de sobrevivir, decidió que una vez retirada podría rehacer su vida y continuar con el legado de su familia. Tal y como había creído que sería desde el comienzo.

Fui muy feliz al enterarme de que Yato era quien compartiría su vida con ella, ya habían pasado tanto como compañeros de armas y que ahora juntos avanzara de esa manera encendía una llama de felicidad en mi corazón que no hizo más que convertirse en una ardiente fogarada cuando recibí la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Yuzuriha daría a luz una nueva generación de lemurianos, dignos habitantes de Jamir. Ella sabría sacar su familia adelante. Y el orgullo de saber eso casi ni me cabía en el pecho.

Según sus cartas también estaba contenta de contarme que Yato había logrado reencontrarse con su familia, al parecer su hermana aún seguía con vida y apenas lo supo se la llevo con él a su nuevo hogar en Jamir. Me decía que las tenía con dolor de cabeza a ambas porque se la pasaba todo el día relatando sus historias de guerra a todo pulmón, como si un estadio olímpico lo estuviera escuchando. Me contaba también cuan compadecida estaba de su entusiasmo y entendía su felicidad, que, si su familia estuviera con vida, ella seguramente estaría igual, pero que ya estaba harta de sus alharacas de nunca acabar y que él bebe nacería sordo.

Yo no hacía más que reír. Saber de la vida de Yuzuriha me alegraba tanto, que tenía la sospecha de que ella solo me escribía sobre esas cosas para subirme el ánimo, ella me conoce lo bastante bien como para pensar así. Y por ello le estoy sumamente agradecido, durante los momentos más duros, sus cartas eran una brisa de aire fresco que me daban justo en la cara. Había gente allá fuera haciendo felizmente sus vidas, yo también debía seguir adelante con el mismo ánimo que ella me infundía.

A pesar de sus constantes cartas, Yuhuriha nunca volvió a poner un pie en el Santuario, yo jamás se lo pedí y ella jamás se ofreció a volver. Al igual que yo también comprendía la voluntad de Athena y la aceptaba gustosa, esforzándose cada día por aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que le había sido otorgada.

La reconstrucción del Santuario estaba siendo más dura de lo que había imaginado, pero no estaba solo, no del todo, por más silenciosas que permanecieran las 12 Casas Zodiacales, por desolada que se encontrara la Cámara de Athena, por más grande que se sintiera el templo del Patriarca. Había gente que me ofrecía su apoyo, uno que yo hasta el sol de hoy no me canso de agradecer pues todo ha valido la pena.

Mis días reorganizando los documentos en el Star Hill eran agobiantes, me metía a ese templo por días, revisar toda esa información me abrumaba, incluso más que el ver las historias de las armaduras. Era otra la perspectiva, una que me cargaba de más responsabilidades.

Desde el punto más alto de toda Gracia nunca recordaba cómo era que debía sentirme, si solitario, si imponente o empequeñecido ante la inmensidad que la vista ofrecía y el fuerte viento me empujaba, o si comprometido con esa responsabilidad a la que no me había hecho nunca antes la idea.

Como protector de la primera casa zodiacal estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver todo al nivel de mis ojos, a la misma altura del suelo, a todos los miraba directamente a la cara, era el primero en recibir a cualquier visitante del Patriarca y el ultimo en despedirlo. También era uno de los más jóvenes en aquel entonces en que mi maestro y el Patriarca Sage aun vivían, así que estaba más acostumbrado a desenvolverme entre los aspirantes que entrenaban arduamente que entre los altos cargos, sabia de la responsabilidad que me enfrentaba como uno de los 12 caballeros de mal alto rango, pero jamás imagine que sería yo el elegido. Incluso cuando el Señor Sage escogió a los aspirantes y hacia sus predicciones para el futuro Patriarca, presentía su veredicto como un hecho lejano, completamente ajeno a mí. Solo sería mi deber aprobar apenas y diera a conocer la decisión final, seguro de que tomaría la correcta.

Yo ni siquiera era un favorito al cargo ni aspiraba a serlo, de hecho entendía como era que mi maestro lo había rechazado en el pasado, tal y como lo había rechazado Sisyphus, seguro de que su lugar estaba junto a sus hombres en las primeras filas, siempre lo suficientemente cerca de Athena, listo para dar su vida por ella.

Incluso ahora sigo preguntándome si Sisyphus sabía algo que el resto no. Por más que le pregunto a la noble armadura de Sagitario esta siempre guarda silencio, como sumida en un profundo sueño, solo en ella su esencia gentil, sin reaccionar a nada, esperando por Athena.

Desde este trono de piedra, solo durante tantos años, no perdí jamás la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran, o al menos intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no perderlas, junto además con mi cordura. Pero la soledad es una compañera amarga que desgarra la mente y el espíritu de quien sea. Se empeñaba en debilitarme y hundirme en un pozo de desolación, empecinada en hacerme creer que la victoria no había sido más que una insignificante recompensa ante tan duro sacrificio. Cuan tortuosa eran esas temporadas inactivas. El arreglar y conversar con las armaduras era de las pocas cosas que me brindaba algo de consuelo.

El Santuario poco a poco fue floreciendo, el cambio era tan lento que a veces ni siquiera era capaz de notarlo, si bien jamás compartí mis dudas con nadie, no podía evitar pensar que jamás las cosas serían como antes… _cuan equivocado estaba._

A veces incluso juraba que esperar a Athena, tal y como había hecho el maestro Sage en el pasado, sería una tarea de demasiado tortuosa como para que yo pudiera cumplirla. Fue allí, después de ya muchos años, cuando finamente las estrellas, calladas hasta entonces, durante tan largo tiempo, se dignaron y decidieron sonreír en mí dirección para mandarme una señal.

 _Ya no estaría solo._

… _._

En la colina más alta de toda Gracia me encontraba yo. Como muchas otras tantas noches, desde ya hacía ya casi demasiados años, leyendo las historias de las constelaciones en el observatorio del Star Hill. Describir esa noche como estrellada sería una absurdez; como decir que mar está muy mojado. No había noche en el Santuario que el cielo nocturno no estuviera cundido de luceros, ni siquiera en las épocas más lluviosas las espesas nubes negras eran capaces de opacar la majestuosidad del universo, mucho menos entorpecer la visión obtenida desde Star Hill, pero sin embargo esa noche –y no puedo dejar de decirlo– era más brillante que ninguna otra que alcanzara a recordar.

Las estrellas estaban inquietas, algunas titilaban ansiosas, otras majestuosas, otras se precipitaban en la inmensidad de universo, estrellas fugases, que de fugases poco tenia, pues sus recorridos era largos, querían que las viera desfilar. No me hablaban, me gritaban, me exigían cosas, tantas y todas al mismo tiempo, tan atropelladamente, como si se pelearan por tener la exclusiva de llegar a mí. Tanto así que casi no podía llegarlas a entenderles, parecían revoltosas jovencillas casaderas en pleno baile de presentación a la sociedad, todas mostrando sus mejores pintas ante el joven más cotizado de la temporada.

Sabía que querían llegar hasta mí, pero no podía entender sus andares, le pedí ayuda Athena y ella, como buena Diosa de la sabiduría que es, me ofreció la respuesta.

– _Ha llegado el momento Shion_ –pude escucharla con total claridad que susurraba en mi oído a través del viento y de la inmensidad del universo que me traspasaba–. _Ya no estarás solo._

Entonces mis pies, solo pudieron seguir el camino que ella en mi subconsciente trazó para mí.

Las estrellas aquella noche iluminaron mi sendero, ansiosas aún, susurraban emocionadas toda clase de cosas para mí, infundiéndome ánimos. Cuchicheaban inquietas tanto o más expectantes que yo.

 _Sigue adelante._

 _Así es…_

 _Continua_

 _¡Por Athena!_

Emprendí el camino de descenso del Star Hill, hacia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera salía de las 12 casas, que pisar suelo tan bajo me resulto casi extraño.

A pesar de tanta soledad, y el vacío resonar del eco de mis pasos por doquier, todo el santuario cobro vida, los templos, las columnas, las armaduras incluso comenzaron a resonar. Estaban todo vacíos y silenciosos, sí, pero solo en el plano terrenal, pues en esencia estaban tan vivos como yo, o incluso más. La vida entera de generaciones se manifestaba mediante olas y olas de energía que fluían a través de mí infundiéndome energías revigorizantes. La vida que en un pasado a otros le había pertenecido y que ahora me pertenecía a mí. Esa sin duda, sería una noche especial.

En mis años como Patriarca, mi entrenamiento se había posicionado en otro nivel, mi fuerza y mi cosmos ya no era lo único que entrenaba, sino mi capacidad de comprensión. Eso que estaba en otro plano, era lo que exploraba cada día, la vida y mandato de cada Patriarca a través de los libros de registro histórico del Santuario me enseñaban tanto, que mi mente se expandía hacia extensos senderos cuyos límites aun desconocía. Pero que me enseñaban a no temerle al futuro.

Cuando me detuve en Aries, la vista panorámica que me ofrecía el estar al mismo nivel del suelo revivió e mi mente un recuerdo tan lejano que casi me parecía desconocido, sensaciones comenzaron a embargarme pero no tuve tiempo de meditar demasiado en ellas, pues lo que sentí en aquel momento, aparte de una profunda nostalgia, fue algo que lo más cercano que podría ofrecer en comparación es que el templo casi con una risilla burlona y un golpecito en la espalda, me instó a continuar y de que a pesar de estar feliz de verme nuevamente, no era momento de quedarme allí parado a reflexionar.

Así que continué, siguiendo los trazos que la Señorita Athena me había dispuesto en el camino, solo me dedique a caminar, durante un rato largo y tendido, no me preocupaba perderme, tampoco me preguntarme cuanto faltaba para llegar a lo que sea que me estuviera esperando, solo seguía adelante, aletargado, escuchando los susurros del universo.

Me adentraba en la maleza, los arboles por más que se alzaran no podía con sus frondosas copas alcanzar a opacar las vistas que me ofrecía el cielo nocturno, sino más bien él también parecía abrirse, dejándome a mí el camino libre. Todo me instaba a que siguiera, el cielo, la tierra, incluso esa brisa salina que comenzaba a llegarme hasta la nariz.

–El mar…

Estaba cerca, entonces todo paisaje se despejo, el horizonte volvió a mí, solo eran tres planos los que majestuosos se disponían ante mí vista; la tierra arenosa y clara, el mar profundo, calmo he inmenso, más azul que nunca y el reluciente cielo nocturno.

Durante un largo rato me quede allí de pie, observando, abstraído en la grandeza del paisaje que se dibujaba ante mí, tan cercano como hacía años que no lo veía. Respirando profundamente la salina brisa del Egeo. Hasta allí había sido trazado mi recorrido, uno en el que incluso ahora no sé cuánto tiempo de trayecto me tomó, el tiempo se me hizo ajeno. Ahora solo debía saber que había ido a buscar pues las estrellas guardaron silencio, mudas todas quedaron a la vez.

Hasta que pude escuchar ese dulce he intenso sonido sobre rumor del mar, era un llanto, no recordaba escuchar un sonido parecido en al menos demasiado tiempo. Pero así era, un llanto.

Mi visión hizo un barrido completo de la zona hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser el origen de aquella fuente de llanto, un pequeño y claro bulto sobre la arena a la orilla del mar, entonces me teletransporte hasta estar a un metro de ese bultito, que a pesar del acercamiento no aumento demasiado de tamaño. Y si, así era, ese sonido provenía de allí.

Era un bebé…

Incluso ahora, escribiendo estas palabras, después de todos estos años registrando y anotando sucesos, incluso después de que, se supone, debería haber juntando tanta experiencia y conocimiento, aún no sé cómo describir lo que sentí en aquel momento, y admito que me avergüenzo un poco de ello.

No recuerdo con claridad lo que sentí pues fueron demasiados los sentimientos encontrados, tantos que lo que sí recuerdo con absoluta nitidez, es que era presa de un fuerte estado de shock. Gracias a Athena y esa no fue una situación de vida o muerte, sino estaría incluso aún más avergonzado de mi mala capacidad de reacción.

Ese pequeño bultito era un bebe, una criatura, tan humana como yo, con una poderosa cosmoenergia envolviéndolo… tan intenso y abrumador que no entendí como fue que no lo había percibido antes. Entonces desperté de ese silencioso letargo en el cual estaba sumido para estallar en sorpresa ¿Qué era eso ante mí? Además de un infante, obvio esta ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

En mi sorpresa incluso me llegue a preguntar –en una fracción muy diminuta de tiempo– si era esa acaso la reencarnación de la mismísima Athena que se había adelantado. Pero aquello que tenía allí a mis pies, si bien tenía un aura increíblemente poderosa y pura, jamás debería confundírsele con el aura de mi benevolente Diosa.

El sonido de antes se intensifico, aquel llanto clamaba por mi atención, fue allí cuando caí en cuenta de que debía tomarlo en brazos y cuando lo hice, cuando aquel diminuto ser abrió los ojos y me miro, lo supe con total claridad.

Ella estaría allí, para mí.

No me molesté en preguntarme siquiera que hacia un bebé en medio de la nada a orillas del mar, solo supe que Athena así lo había dispuesto para mí y las decisiones de mi Diosa no se preguntan ni se refutan, solo se siguen.

 _Era la respuesta, la señal, la manifestación del poder divino que desde hacía tanto estaba esperando._

Descubrí que ese bultito era una niña, como la Diosa, una con muy buenos pulmones al parecer, porque su dulce llanto se había intensificado incluso más, seguía siendo ameno y reconfortante, pero realmente escandaloso. Esa noche, con aquella pequeña vida, chillona y sollozante en brazos, mientras andaba sobre mis pasos de regreso al templo Patriarcal, lo supe.

 _ELLA era el Oráculo, la respuesta._

Pude haberme teletransportado, habría sido más rápido, más sencillo tal vez, pero decidí caminar, ni siquiera había notado cuanto tiempo me tomaría de regreso, pero es que en ese momento sentí más ganas de andar que nunca, aferrándome con cariño a esa criatura que tenía en brazos. Esa vida que ahora protegería, que ahora estaría siempre junto a mí.

 _La Emisaria, la Representante de la Diosa Athena en la Tierra._

Athena, mi benevolente Diosa había mandado su caballería divina para mí, para su orden, para la humanidad, mientras ella aguardaba apaciblemente que su tiempo llegase. Aun siempre preocupada por los suyos y sin poder estar del todo tranquila sin enviar algo de ayuda.

 _Junto con ELLA, su enviada, llevaríamos a cabo juntos la misión de dirigir este Santuario y al mundo hacia el futuro._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Pues esto será todo por hoy en el ¡Oh! Tan esperado capítulo 1. Ya hace tiempo que estaba escrito pero fue hoy que me tome deliberadamente el limitado tiempo de estudio que poseo para sentarme aquí y editarlo. A pesar de lo tiste que estoy, pues afronte una muy trágica perdida hace pocos días, pero decidí escribir en honor a su memoria.**_

 _ **Mi perrita Athena, mi fiel y joven compañera, una criaturita que me demostró cuan puro y fiel es el amor de un perro. Escribí cada capítulo del comienzo de esta historia con ella a mi lado, y estar hoy sin su compañía es una sensación realmente desagradable. Tendré fe de que los perros también van al cielo, espero por ella que haya uno.**_

 _ **Gracias al que invirtió su tiempo en llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y si no, espero al menos que no resultara tan terrible.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	4. El manifiesto de una antigua alma

_**Capítulo #2:**_ _ **El manifiesto de una antigua alma.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 22 de marzo de 2016**_

 _ **Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es al gran Masami Kurumada al que le debemos eso.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una bebé, era todo lo que era, un pequeño y diminuto ser que apenas y comenzaba a vivir lo que cargaba en brazos. Su Diosa la había enviado para él y así asumiría esa responsabilidad hasta el final. Procuraría de _ELLA,_ tal y como Sage lo había hecho con Sasha hacía ya tanto tiempo. En su trayectoria de regreso a la cima de las 12 Casas, comprendió que necesitaría una nodriza que la alimentara, eso no sería difícil de conseguir y no lo fue de hecho, lo realmente difícil fue intentar siquiera despegarse de _ELLA_.

No la quería dejar ir, no podía hacer eso, sus brazos, los de él, debían ser los únicos que con su peso cargasen. Desató todo su instinto protector con ese diminuto ser, imaginaba que así debía de sentirse un padre. Pensó que así debió de haberse sentido el caballero de Leo, Ilias. Quizá por eso jamás regreso al Santuario. Y de solo recordarlo a él, se imaginó también como debió de haberse sentido ante la más remota posibilidad de perderla.

Se preguntaba si Sage había dispuesto también de compañía divina por voluntad de la propia Athena que le ayudase, y al no hallar respuesta cercana entonces lo recordó… a las Pitonisas de Delfos. Todas ellas, masacradas por un propio compañero de armas, un mismísimo Caballero Dorado. Aspros de Géminis. Él las había asesinado al no ser capaz de afrontar la futura realidad que ellas, a través de sus dones, le mostraron.

Si ni siquiera a salvo de un miembro de la orden se encontraría a salvo la propia Athena, ¿cuán frágil seria la vida de su emisaria? Debía protegerla, de todos y todo. Y por ello fue que una vez ya sentado en su trono, en lo más alto del Santuario, con la bebé en brazos, tomo la decisión de que allí, arriba, era donde debería permanecer, confinada a su única vigilancia. No bajaría ni nadie por _ELLA_ subiría. Pocos serían a los que él mismo le otorgaría permiso de admirarla. Se confinaría y resguardaría bajo la misma seguridad con la que se protegió a Athena.

– _Debe aprenderse del pasado ._ – era lo que Shion pensaba, y por ello tomo esa decisión, solo los años y _ELLA_ misma, le convencería de como serian realmente las cosas.

…..

 _ELLA_ fue criada entre las doncellas de los 12 templos que Shion juntó a través de los años, pero jamás necesitó que nadie le enseñara nada; ni hablar, ni a escribir, sumar, restar o siquiera hablar más de 85 idiomas. Las leyes de la física, la historia de la historia… nada en absoluto. Esa pequeña contenía en su ser el conocimiento del universo, algo tal vez demasiado grande para su cuerpo, por esa razón parecía siempre estar en un estado de meditación infinita. Paz, eso era lo que necesitaba su cuerpo para sobrellevar todo ese peso a cuestas. La Diosa de la sabiduría la había bendecido con el don del conocimiento, el de ver todo más allá, con los ojos de la mente, el alma y el cosmos, todo en uno mismo.

Todo y nada…

Era la pequeña que conforme fue creciendo, educaba a las doncellas para servir adecuadamente a los designios de Athena. Las instruía y les daba las órdenes que debía seguir. Shion comprendió que ese sería su trabajo y él se dedicaría de todo lo demás; el entrenamiento de los soldados y los jóvenes aspirantes. No eran demasiados en número pero si devotos y disciplinados. Shion respiraba aliviado cada mañana de que estuvieran en tiempos de paz, pues si algún enemigo poderoso se atrevía a atacarlos se las venían realmente difícil, eran muy poco los hombres con los que contaba.

Desde que dejo de ser una bebé sus primeras palabras, aunque algo torpes y cortas como las de cualquier infante, fueron bastante claras:

– _ARAYASHIKI._

Con el pasar de los días ya recitaba oraciones completas, tan claras como el agua, y a los dos años y medio parecía una pequeña persona. Caminaba con un andar fluido y parsimonioso. A los tres ya medita como tal, decía lo que la gente –ni siquiera la del mismísimo Santuario, acostumbrados todos a lo sobrenatural– se imaginaba escuchar, compartían conversaciones, algo breves, pero intensas con Shion y al final, le explicaba que necesitaba descansar porque su mente le pesaba demasiado.

No solamente la capacidad sobrehumana de entendimiento que poseía aquella criatura era el único signo de que era un ser fue de este mundo. Todo su ser lo decía a gritos. Desde que la recogió a orillas del mar, creyó ver algo más que una bebé. Ese pequeño bulto resplandecía con luz propia. Su piel, sus ojos, su cabellito, todo su físico en sí. Creyó que a medida que fuera creciendo aquellos rasgos tan sobrehumanos se aplacarían un poco, pero el efecto fue contrario, y sus rasgos se intensificaron más y más.

Su piel entera era resplandeciente, no blanca, ni de tez pálida, sino translucida, donde cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo podía distinguirse con facilidad, apenas y necesitaba que la rosara un débil rayo de luz de la luna para que resplandeciera como con luz propia, lo que hacía sin duda, pero cuando encendía su cosmos.

Sus ojos, esos ojos diminutos he interminables, no había luz que no reflejaran. Todos los colores del universo en ellos se proyectaban a la vez. Y así fue desde el principio, desde que la háyase hasta siempre que la mirase, se miraría a sí mismo y al universo.

Decir que sus facciones eran bellas era no solo una obviedad, sino que una total tontería pues el término "bello" o no alcanzaba a explicar el alcance de la profundidad de su composición física y espiritual. O simplemente era el termino incorrecto, debía haber otra palabra que la describiera, o al menos eso creía Shion, pero con los años ese mismo ser le enseñaría que no solo de las palabras se necesitaba para abarcar una idea u conocimiento.

Shion descubrió entonces la función de la recámara cupular que se hallaba escondida entre el templo Patriarcal y la Cámara de Athena. Una gran habitación clara, sin ningún mueble que la poblara, de altísimas paredes repletas de grabados –que aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo y que no llegaba a reconocer de ningún otro lenguaje– y solo dos puertas que la conectaban de extremo a extremo. Allí era donde se encerraba la pequeña a meditar. En el centro se extendían un tumulto de mullidos cojines y cobijas entre los que la niña se acomodaba de rodillas, con los pies pegados a los muslos, las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cuello y la cabeza totalmente echada para atrás.

Podría parecer a simple vista una posición incómoda pero era la que _ELLA_ –al parecer inconscientemente– tomaba. Sus ropas comenzaban a moverse y ondear en el invisible aire de su aura, luego _ELLA_ se elevaba, sus piernas, antes flexionas, quedaban guindado inertes, su cabeza luego de horas era que se inclinaba hacia delante y sus manos permanecía igual, entrelazadas. Mientras sus cabellos cortos se alborotaban y los cojines y cobijas comenzaban a ondear afectados por los efectos antigravitacionales de su profundo cosmos.

A veces la conseguían flotando con todos y los objetos de la habitación, hasta el agua. Todo flotaba y se retorcía por los aires, mientras la pequeña estaba sumida en el profundo trance de la meditación, alcanzando el plano donde era capaz sobrellevar todo aquello que conoce.

Así podía durar varios días, inclusive semanas, hasta que lentamente comenzaba el descenso y retomaba su posición original, abría los ojos y daba el veredicto de su viaja astral, parpadeaba unas cuantas veces y era entonces que parecía más una niña de su edad. Algunas veces incluso sonreía, no era muy habladora, ni mucho menos un ser risueño, pero tenía ese aire dulce. Como el de la soberana de ese Santuario cuando también fue una pequeña niña.

Así es como fue transcurrió su infancia. Siempre refugiada en lo más alto de las 12 casas, todo llegaba hasta _ELLA_. Nadie jamás le explicaba nada, nadie jamás la contradecía, nadie jamás le refutaba nada, _ELLA_ era la que todo lo esclarecía.

A veces se sentaba delante de la estatua de Athena en aquella misma posición, si bien no llegó a ser capaz de mover la monumental escultura de la Diosa, si era capaz de distorsionar todo lo que se hallara a su alrededor. Las demás estatuas sagradas esculpidas en lo alto del Santuario cedían ante el poder de su cosmos y se retorcían como plastilinas, como si tuvieran vida propia, tan flexibles como la goma, pero tan pronto _ELLA_ abría los ojos y recobrara la conciencia, todas y cada una regresaban a su posición original, sin un solo milímetro de diferencia al momento de ser esculpidas. La estatua de Athena, majestuosa he inalcanzable, la miraba con dulzura desde lo más alto todos los días. Siempre silenciosa, siempre mediante. La pequeña pitonisa que todo lo veía, parecía entablar también una muy íntima relación de comunicación no verbal con el monumento de su soberana.

Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas y luminosas rendijas que daban la vista al universo más infinito que ningún mortal pudiera vislumbrar jamás. Contenía el secreto de los Dioses en su ser, ni siquiera Athena en su forma humana poseía semejantes dones, pues en su estado más puro, sus cualidades divinas ella misma las autolimitaba pues siempre prefirió estar en igualdad de condiciones con los suyos. Aunque en estos tiempos, decidía mandar a su voz y ojos a la tierra para guiar a los humanos en su ausencia, solo con su silenciosa presencia era necesario, si bien no era lo más correcto.

Athena era benévola y noble, pero también una chica de mañas, no por nada los dioses la reñían constantemente.

" _Hacia demasiado_ _por los humanos"_ le recriminaban, pero ella igual lo seguiría haciendo. Tal vez realizara algo de trampa, tal vez sus métodos no fueran los correctos ante los ojos de sus hermanos los Dioses. Pero lo que los _suyos_ consideraran correcto, no era su prioridad en cuanto a motivaciones, sino la seguridad de la raza que ella tanto amaba y protegía, que sus hombres, esos humanos a los que ella les había confiado esas vestiduras sagradas, estuvieran a salvo en el tiempo de "paz" que se supone debía permanecer la Tierra mientras los Olimpicos se descansaban, mientras ella era obligada a marchar.

…..

Puede que, dentro de todo su muy abundante silencio y sus largos periodos de meditación la pequeña pitonisa pareciera realmente inocente y ciertamente hasta encantadora. Pero que su entrecejo se arrugara, ya era conocido por todos, como una mala señal.

Si alguien a Shion le hubiera dicho que esa bebé que cogería en brazos aquel día, resultaría ser tan difícil como había sido hasta ahora, la hubiera dejado donde la encontró.

Bueno, no, no es cierto. No lo habría hecho, aunque alguien se lo dijera. Aunque tal vez… sí, si lo hubiera visto por sí mismo, a través de una visión o algo por el estilo.

La niña poseía un alma noble, no lo podía negar, pero era más terca que una mula, siempre silenciosa eso sí, pero cuando separaba esas diminutas y finas comisuras que poseía, no era más que para dar órdenes, para dar sermones o reprimendas y calificar la ineficiencia de quienes la rodeaban, o sea todo el mundo. Siempre soberana, con aquellas ínfulas de superioridad que se le daban tan naturalmente como respirar. No era más que una niña, pero parecía una vil tirana atrapada en el cuerpo de una chiquilla.

Algunas veces despertaba de largos letargos de flotar por todo el templo, levitando junto con ella las piedrecillas del recinto o hasta el mismísimo polvo. Pero despertarla con brusquedad era una idea terrible, pues no solo el sobresalto suponía para _ELLA_ un duro golpe en su estado de conexión mental y espiritual, sino que su carácter era algo que no debía ser perturbado, pues no dejaba un solo mueble entero del berrinche que armaba. No tenía que mover un solo dedo, no era necesaria ninguna manipulación física para que aventara todo por los aires hasta dejarlo descompuesto. Poco a poco fue que se llegó a la brillante conclusión de que importunar su estado de meditación, no era, ni remotamente, una buena idea.

Y esa niña… la inocente criatura que sostuvo en brazos creyendo que criaría como una hija, de la cual el seria maestro y tutor, resulto ser inesperadamente, la mano que lo apoyaba y silenciosamente consolaba con su sola presencia. No le temblaba la voz para dar órdenes de cualquier naturaleza y Shion jamás se las rebatía, por más que le llegaran a molestar sus métodos o sus tonos, pero de la boca de la niña, desde que la abrió por primera vez nunca salía algo que representara verdadera queja.

Esa alma que ocupaba el cuerpo de la niña que su Diosa le había enviado, era un alma vieja, milenaria, habitando un cuerpo humano de tan reducida anatomía que hasta resultaba graciosa la imponencia que producía ante todo aquel que se postrara frente a _ELLA_ en sus breves audiencias.

Ni siquiera Shion recordaba que Athena representara semejante imponencia cuando era tan solo una niña. Recordaba cuando llego al Santuario, ella ya estaba allí, Sisyphus la había localizado; era apenas una niña llorona y confundida, temerosa y solitaria que con el tiempo se fue desenvolviendo. Y fue gracias a Sage que la instruía rigurosamente cada día, que ella no se ensuciaba de barro jugando con los demás niños de su edad.

Fue riendo con mayor frecuencia, sonreía mucho y era tan amable... Su amabilidad no conocía límites, si bien, solo cuando se lo proponía, la Diosa en su interior parecía despertar y su fuerte carácter imponía. Pero más allá de eso era demasiado dulce y jovial, su desenvolvimiento tal cual cualquier niña de unos pocos años de vida hasta la más tierna adolescencia. Tanto que no podía evitar sentir pena de que una jovencita tan vivaz cargara sobre sus hombros con la responsabilidad de defender el mundo.

Recordaba que Sisyphus vigilaba con ojo de agila a ella y a su sobrino Regulus para que no se escaparan de sus respectivos deberes a jugar. Aunque el pequeño cachorro de leo era apenas uno de los muchos problemas de los que debía mantener alejada a su pequeña Diosa. Tenma con sus osadas confianzas y Kardia con su inconsciente manera de actuar. Ellos estaban definitivamente en la lista, quizá no negra, pero sí de distancia de Sisyphus.

A Shion algunas veces esos mismos recuerdos lo compungían y lo asaltaban unas poderosas ganas de querer abrazar a la pequeña pitonisa. Jugar con ella, tal y como Sisyphus había hecho cuando Athena era solo una niña y prefería que la llamaran Sasha. Llevarla sobre sus hombros como hacía Kardia, o leerle alguna historia como solía hacer Dégel. Le había gustado tanto imaginarse como a un padre o siquiera como su maestro, pero no, _ELLA_ era como la luna, siempre presente pero distante.

Aunque estuviese acompañado, algunas veces no podía evitar sentirse demasiado solo… además de impotente de que pese a estar allí, no podía hacer nada para aliviar el peso tan inmenso con el que la pequeña cargaba. Así que, ya que no le permitía brindarle consuelo –o no sabía cómo hacerlo– estaría allí para recordarle que también era humana. Por lo que únicamente, se limitaba a intentar hacerla cumplir las actividades netamente necesarias para el buen funcionamiento del organismo y que _ELLA,_ pese a su abundante conocimiento, parecía ignorar.

–Debes comer.

–No puedo, mi misión va mucho más allá de un acto tan banal como aquel. Dáselo a las doncellas. –y listo. Con ello pretendía repeler las atenciones que Shion de manera obligatoria le suministraba. Solo respiraba profundo y le concedía alguna respuesta mordaz o intentaba llegar a _ELLA_ con un negocio, pues el imponérsele, había descubierto ya, no los llevaba a ninguna parte.

–Ellas ya ejercen ese acto tan banal sin ayuda de nadie, tú eres la que pese a conocerlo todo, no parece saber de algo tan sencillo como esto, sino comes, te mueres. Es una de las reglas más básicas de la vida.

–Mi vida no se extinguirá hasta no dar por culminada mi misión…

–No me parece que estés tan consciente de ello, mírate, anda, abre los ojos ¡estás en el hueso!, llevas días metida en este cuarto sin probar bocado, se te marcan todas las costillas, debes comer. Los humanos lo necesitamos, todo ser vivo lo necesita. –su argumento más eficaz e irrefutable.

–No quiero, –pero que valía exactamente lo mismo cuando la miniatura de Hera dejaba revelar finalmente el motivo que impulsaba la rebelión contra su cena. Vaya jovencita de mal comer…

–Lo harás, o no te permitiré encerrarte aquí nuevamente.

Entonces, por un escuálido brazo la sacaba de la cámara de meditación y la hacía comer dos o tres bocados a la fuerza, en los que _ELLA_ se negaba a producir un solo sonido, ni hablaba, ni resoplaba, casi ni respiraba. Tal era el enojo que se marcaba en su semblante y profundo su entrecejo fruncido, que las flores que decoraban la estancia se iban marchitando una a una. Con esa inmensa rabia, devorándolo todo a través de su cosmos, se sumía durante un lago tiempo en un furioso silencio, a veces de horas, otras de días, hasta que no quedaba una sola flor viva en todo el templo principal.

Era un hueso duro de roer, el ser más terco que había conocido en su vida, además de su maestro. Y lo más duro de todo, tal y como ocurría con su recordado Hakurei, no podía llevarle casi nunca la contraria. Definitivamente esa niña era un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven. Su nivel de terquedad solo se puede poseer a través de la enseñanza que brinda la experiencia del tiempo.

…..

–Que no necesito un nombre te digo – _ELLA_ no paraba de exclamar, sin importar todas y cada una de las razones que él le había dado para analizar y reflexionar tranquilamente y con más tiempo–. Puede que tu si, que todos aquí sí, pero yo no. Eso es cosa de humanos.

–Tú eres una humana… al menos en teoría, pero… –ya se estaba hartándose de esa discusión.

–Mi misión aquí no es la de estar jugando a como debe ser un humano, Gran Patriarca. Los nombres son cosas de humanos porque ellos mismo no saben quiénes son y por ello necesitan una manera de identificarse. Que los de su entorno lo reconozcan y así reconocerse ellos mismos.

–Te equivocas… –le repetía por ¿décima vez? – Todo ser debe tener un nombre, lo que tiene nombre entonces tiene vida, tiene alma, tiene su propia esencia, posee individualidad.

–Yo soy un ente individual y único, los animales en su estado natural se diferencian y comunican sin necesidad de designar palabras estúpidas para darles un sentido a su existencia, no cuentan sus años de vida, no necesitan un nombre. Y yo tampoco lo necesito.

–Nosotros no somos animales, eso precisamente nos diferencia de ellos, nuestras decisiones, nuestras acciones, nuestra capacidad de pensar y coordinar, inclusive nuestra imaginación. Por eso ellos son salvajes y nosotros no.

–¿No? –vaya mirada más acusadora la que le lanzaba–. Pues te diré que difiero de ti en ello, pero ese no es el punto en el que caeré, el punto primordial de este absurdo debate es que no necesito una definición o un significado.

–Ya te lo he dicho, lo que no tiene un nombre no existe.

–Pues yo existo. Yo sé quién soy y no necesito que nadie me llame, ni que me reconozcan por una palabra a la cual no le comprometeré ningún significado. Mi único llamado es el de los Dioses. No responderé a ninguno más.

Y es que así había sido desde que siendo solo una bebé de brazos había llegado hasta el Santuario. La había cuidado, la había alimentado, la había cobijado, había hecho todo lo que su instinto le decía que hiciese. La acunaba en su regazo y le cantaba canciones de cuna originarias de su tierra natal, Jamir. Cantaba las canciones que, imaginaba Yuzuriha, también debía de cantarle a su bebé. Y se sentía completo, se sentía dichoso de tener algo tan diminuto y preciado que proteger. Juntaba su frente con la de la pequeña y le seguía cantando, pero a través de su mente, mientras sus cosmos se conectaban, mientras en una perfecta sintonía se volvían uno y lo que los rodeaba no era más que una profunda tranquilidad.

Así fue como se comunicaba con _ELLA_ durante sus primeros años de vida. Donde solo eran sensaciones y deseos lo que se transmitían. Para llamarla y entablar una conexión psicoquinetica, no hacía más que encender su cosmos, no necesitaba nada más.

No fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después que noto que _ELLA,_ su pequeña, no tenía un nombre, no le había dado ninguno y no recordaba siquiera como era que un detalle tan importante como aquel se le había pasado. Tal vez por ello era que las mujeres eran las indicadas para el cuidado de los niños después de todo –aunque nunca había querido dejársela encargada especialmente a ninguna– ellas eran mucho más sagaces en ciertos temas. El de los nombres sin duda era uno…

Entonces cuando lo intento. Que la pequeña ya hablaba y caminaba como un adulto promedio, fue que se enteró de rechazo natural ante la idea de ser _llamada_ por alguien como si fuese un objeto o un perro amaestrado.

Shion se sentó a conversar con ella y explicarle en cantidad de oportunidades, el detalle de que un nombre era necesario en cualquier sociedad, por muy pequeña que fuera y que no se trataba de una imposición o una etiqueta, sino de una categorización necesaria para fomentar el sentido del orden y la individualidad.

Pero no hubo forma ni manera de encontrar solución en ningún discurso o razón conocida. _ELLA_ estaba total y completamente negada a la idea de un nombre, pues alegaba que no lo necesitaba para ser llamada, pues el único llamado al cual acudiría seria al de los Dioses.

Era una pena total que no se le hubiera ocurrido darle un nombre a esa niña antes de que hubiera aprendido a hablar…

–No hay necesidad de siempre caer en la misma discusión. Deberías abrir un poco más tu mente y simplemente aceptar lo que te digo. Al menos respetar mi orden como Patriarca es lo mínimo que deberías hacer.

–Entonces dices que solo por tu posición, superior en rango, tienes el derecho de imponerme una idea con la cual no estoy de acuerdo ¿Eso no sería abuso de poder? –ahora era _ese_ punto al que llegaban ¡Oh, que Athena le brindara paciencia!

–Escucha…

–No, escúchame tú a mí, te demostrare mi posición en un movimiento muy simple. –barrió con su mirada la estancia, se encontraban en el templo Patriarcal y las doncellas se movían a su alrededor enfrascadas en sus tareas sin detenerse a observar la discusión que se desarrollaba entre esas dos presencias tan disparejas en tamaño y edad, pues sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer era parecer invisibles. Entonces sus ojos, de entre todas las muchachas de por allí, se posó sobre una niña que parecía ser solo unos pocos años mayor que ella, la había visto de antes, se encontraba siempre puliendo con ahínco el trono central del templo.

–Tú… si tú, niña –le llamaba niña de aquella forma, como si la diferencia entre edades de ambas fuera exageradamente diferente –. Acércate y dime algo ¿Quién eres tú?

–¿Yo? –la niña parecía confundida, jamás _ELLA_ le había dirigido la palabra, así que de repente se sintió algo cohibida–. Pues yo soy, soy Amanda señorita.

–No te estoy preguntando por la palabra que alguien más decidió, deberías ser llamada el resto de tu vida –se explicó con cierto deje de fastidio. Siempre era lo mismo cada que realizaba esa pregunta, cuan poca era la compresión de los humanos–. Sino por _quien_ eres tú.

–Pues… –no extendió la mitad de a lo que se refería esa muchacha, no parecía ni siquiera ser mayor que ella, ni siquiera más alta, como su hermana, que si era grande, pero hablaba como hablaban allí los adultos. No sabía cómo tenía que responder–. Pues… yo soy, yo soy, la hermana de Lupe.

–Tampoco te he preguntado por el designio de tu pariente y su relación consanguínea. Dime pequeña, ¿Quién-eres-tu? –estaba fastidiándose un poco más, pero no pensaba demostrar su progresiva pérdida de paciencia ante nadie y menos ante ese hombre que la contradecía tanto. Le demostraría su punto con un ejemplo muy sencillo y punto.

–Pues, este, yo, soy… soy, eh, vivo aquí, limpio aquí, como por allá –señalo de repente un pasillo al fondo de la recamara–, vengo de un país lejano, se llama España, ¿sabes? Es muy bonito.

–Suficiente –no desmorono su fachada de calma, pero su dureza era tan tangible como un muro–, no te pregunte por lo que haces, de dónde vienes o en donde vives, es claro que no necesito seguir oyéndote, ahora por favor retírate. –y con un gesto de la mano represento la orden que le acaba de impartir a la pequeña doncella, que apretando el trapito que tenía en las manos se fue por el camino que le señalaba con algo de desilusión, al parecer no había podido ayudar a la niña extraña. Qué pena.

–Es precisamente a eso a lo que me refiero Gran Patriarca, no saben quiénes son…

–Es solo una niña, no todos pueden ser como tú… –le rebatió ya comenzando a enfadarse aún más que antes. Lo que le molestaba no era precisamente que le llevaba la contraria, sino cuando comenzaba a desestimar a terceros. A veces le era difícil recordar que lo que tenía delante era una niña. Una pequeña de muy corta edad. De muy corto tamaño, pero de muy, muy, muy mal carácter.

–No estoy pidiendo eso, ni mucho menos, no soy tan cruel como desearle jamás esto a nadie. Me refiero que a los niños desde pequeños les enseñan día tras día, a cómo deben ser llamados, a cómo deben llamar a otros, no los educan, los adiestran como mascotas. No les enseñan _quienes son,_ sino lo que _deben_ _ser_. Nada a partir de ellos mismos, sino a partir de las necesidades o circunstancias de los demás. Fíjate, esa niña no sabe quién es, solo sabe como la llaman y que eso es todo lo que necesita para identificarse, ¿es eso siquiera justo? Porque te diré que más que creo, no, no lo es. No es justo en absoluto. No saben quiénes son porque desde el momento en el que nacen no les permiten vivir en libertad, pensar o sentir. Si lo que quieres es designarme un nombre para esclavizar mi criterio te diré una cosa más, no pienso responder a ningún llamado.

Y así una vez más había caído en una nueva derrota.

…..

Debía olvidar entonces sus necesidades paternas de inculcarle –o imponerle– algo y recordar entonces que era en lo que _sí_ podía congeniar con _ELLA_.

Su misión divina.

Durante ciertas meditaciones _ELLA_ se sumía en murmullos inentendibles en los que solo él era capaz de hallar algún significado. _ELLA_ movía sus manos frenéticamente, entonces él le buscaba pluma, tinta y papiros en los que anotar sus visiones. Sujetaba delicadamente sus pequeñas manos y en ellas depositaba la pluma cargada con tinta para que la deslizara sobre la superficie del papel. Trazo tras trazo, anotaba cosas que más tarde analizaban y registraban en los libros confidenciales de Star Hill.

Era para ese entonces solo una infanta de 4 años de edad que levitaba muebles y distorsionaba estatuas de mármol con la mente como si de cera caliente o arcilla mojada se tratase. Discutir, dar órdenes, meditar y escribir era todo en lo que se mantenía ocupada.

Hasta _aquel día_. Tenía apenas los 5 años de edad recién cumplidos cuando abrió los ojos en medio de un trance, solo para mirar fijamente el cielo nocturno y notar incluso antes que el Gran Patriarca, el manifiesto del nuevo despertar en una constelación en especial, era la primera constelación zodiacal, protectora de una armadura dorada, en volver a la vida desde Teneo. Y de eso ya habían pasado más de 50 años.

–La constelación de Acuario brilla con intensidad –fue lo que dijo la pequeña y apenas llego a la habitación en la que Shion se encontraba. Era la biblioteca del Star Hill.

Shion no cabía en el asombro de que _ELLA_ lo supiera antes que él, fue así como poco a poco se acostumbró de que así sería de ahora en adelante. La mensajera de su Diosa, su Emisaria en la Tierra y las que daría las ordenes, no había telescopio que valiera ante sus ojos.

Pero lo que no imaginó en aquel momento era que, a partir de ese preciso momento, el destino del siguiente Caballero de Acuario estaría trazado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Semana Santa… semana para ¿rezar? ¿Estudiar? ¿Irse de vacaciones? ¿Trabajar? ¿Hacer los quehaceres? ¿O escribir? La mayoría podría hacer todas las anteriores, pero yo soy de las que el tiempo entero se les va en una. Así que aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado lo que aquí les publiqué con tanto amor n_n**_

 _ **Gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, los aprecio bastante. Sus distinguidas opiniones son muy interesantes para mí. Me ayuda a captar como de que o que va entendiendo cada uno la historia. Y es muy divertido irme enterando xD y a los que no, pues que disfruten igual el capítulo, que lo escribo con el kokoro :3**_

 _ **Que estén bien muchachonas (y muchachones, porque no se sabe quién ande por ahí)**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	5. El Despertar de las Constelaciones

**_Capítulo #3: El despertar de las constelaciones._**

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 11 junio del 2016._**

 ** _Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero eso ya lo sabían._**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llevaba ya rato buscándola, toda la mañana de hecho… o más bien, ¡Todo el maldito día!

No estaba arriba, en la cámara de Athena, tampoco en el Templo Papal, ni en la Sala de Meditación, no estaba en el Star Hill y no sentía su cosmos por ninguna otra parte. No quería entrar en desesperación, ni mucho menos caer en pánico. _ELLA_ era mucho más lista que él y no podía permitirse una reacción así, sería una vergüenza. Pero ya los nervios se le estaban comenzando a crispar.

¿Por qué abandonar el templo superior sin su consentimiento? Y más aún, habiendo eliminando cualquier rastro de su cosmos. Mandó a las doncellas a que la buscaran, a todas ellas, en cada rincón y que a la más mínima señal se le informara, fuera lo que fuera que arrogaran los resultados, de la hasta ahora muy infructuosa búsqueda. Cada Templo era enorme; el territorio de cada signo, sus privados, los sótanos, los pasadizos subterráneos. Podría estar en cualquier lado y la incertidumbre comenzaba a superarlo.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa niña del infierno?

Huecos profundos, pasadizos ocultos, altas columnas, los bosques adyacentes, los recónditos y oscuros calabozos, el desolado y peligroso Cabosunion, las solitarias laderas, el bullicioso Rodorio, incluso las fronteras del Santuario… había pensado en todo ello, y todo lo había escudriñado ya en una feroz barrida con su cosmos, pero lo que no había pensado aún –por muy tonto e ingenuo que sonase– era que estaría allí, al pie de él todo este tiempo, en la Casa de Aries. Mirando fijamente con esa luminiscente intensidad toda la estancia, desde el techo hasta las columnas, la inmensidad del Primer Templo, la primera línea de defensa con la que contaban las 12 casas. Estuvo en Aries todo ese tiempo.

–Es el sagrado cosmos de Athena el que mantiene en pie este Santuario, sus oraciones lo abastecen. Así como el cosmos de cada caballero dorado es el que le da vida a cada templo. Inclusive el Dios Poseidón, en su estado de letargo tras el sello de Athena, con su apaciguado cosmos mantiene en pie a Atlantis, su templo submarino.

–Lo sé –aun así escucharlo de sus jóvenes labios no dejaba de sorprenderle.

–Yo también puedo alimentar a estas tierras con mi cosmos, es el deseo de Athena que así sea. Ser el pilar que con su cosmos sostiene este Santuario.

–Ya hemos hecho todas las reparaciones pertinentes, un trabajo así para ti seria sobrecogedor.

–Los humanos son creaturas ingeniosas, fuertes y fascinantes, si bien es cierto que sus multifacéticas manos puede hacer o deshacer casi cualquier cosa, y que el trabajo que realizaron aquí fue excepcional. No es suficiente, es necesaria la energía cósmica de Athena para que permanezca en pie, fue por ello que me envió Gran Patriarca.

Si… definitivamente escucharla hablar así nunca dejaría de sobrecogerlo. Era un ser tan fuera de este mundo, una cansina alma rebosante de responsabilidad habitando ese minúsculo cuerpo tan frágil. Nada de lo que dijera la convencería de algo diferente, nada cambiaría su manera de pensar y fuera cual sea la razón por la que había descendido hasta Aries, no debía cuestionársela, sino buscar comprender, comprenderla…

–¿Y si es así porque mantuviste tu cosmos apagado todo este tiempo? Te estoy buscando desde esta mañana.

–Debía reunir fuerzas, Athena dijo que sería un esfuerzo arduo y debilitante.

–¿Eso es lo que te dijo esta ultima vez? –había durado 4 días inconsciente, al menos de esta realidad. No podía dejar de perder el sueño de pensar en cómo un ser tan pequeño podría durar aquellos días sin comer ni beber absolutamente nada y aun así sobrevivir.

–Ella dijo muchas cosas, dijo que te preocuparías… dijo que Sage también lo hacía por ella. –Shion no pudo evitar que una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujara en su semblante. Recordar aquellos tiempos era… y _ELLA_ hablaba como si simplemente hubiera estado allí, como si perteneciera a esa época, como si lo comprendiera.

–Lo comprendo.

Y lo hacía. _ELLA_ lo comprendía todo, no debía tampoco olvidar que también compartían la psicoquinesia en habilidad.

–No debes preocuparte, nada malo sucederá y tú estarás aquí conmigo. Así como yo estaré siempre para ti.

Entonces ocurrió algo tan inesperado como inolvidable, allí sentada sobre sus roditas, acurrucada al suelo en medio del salón, giro su rostro hasta toparse con el del lemuriano sobresaltándolo con eso dos diminutos holluelitos en las mejillas, era quizá la cosa más hermosa que sus ojos habían alcanzado a presenciar por primera vez desde que la guerra acabase. Desde que el brillo de la armadura de Athena desapareció para volver a convertirse en piedra, desde que el cosmos de su señora ya no brillaba más, desde que los había dejado. Ahora lo veía, a todo y todos en _ELLA_ , en sus ojos y esa sonrisa llena de promesas.

 _Una sonrisa al futuro._

Su pequeña clarividente poseía un carácter apabullante, pero después de todo era capaz de sonreír, tan bella y deslumbrante como cualquier infante de su edad y el no deseaba ver otra cosa más que la fe de sus ojos.

 _Confiaría, después de todo, no es como si realmente tuviera alguna otra elección._

Entonces _ELLA_ , la pequeña Oráculo retomo su vista al frente, se levantó del suelo con parsimonia y elegancia, tan delicada como si sus pasos, diminutos he infantiles, flotases. Condujo sus pies a caminar hacia delante, hasta posicionarse frente a la columna principal de todo el centro, el soporte más grande y colosal. Frente a frente con la columna extendió una de sus diminutas manitas y la poso sobre la enorme grieta que fracturaba la hermosura del soporte y poso sobre el una delicada caricia, susurrándole a través de sus dedos un _"todo estará bien",_ tal y como con sus manos Shion le susurraba montones de sentimientos de consuelo a las armaduras con las que tanto compartía.

–Sí, todo estará bien. –susurro _ELLA_ entonces, justo cuando una enorme y extremadamente luminosa aura comenzó a emerger de su ser, su cosmos, a niveles increíblemente avasalladores la desbordaba, como agua, derramándose y bañándolo todo, su aura comenzó a expandirse por todo el templo, subiendo desde la punta de sus dedos por todo el imponente pilar, hasta el techo, y contagiando así a las demás columnas, las ordenes, las paredes… Todo, todo cubierto por su cosmos comenzaba a curarse tal y como con sus cuidados y su sangre las armaduras que Shion tocaba volvían a la vida. El tempo de Aries dañado con miles de millones de grietas demasiado pequeñas para llegar a ser siquiera vistas, comenzabas a sellarse, todo comenzaba a restaurarse.

 _Vida, eso era lo que comenzaba a alimentar al templo._

Shion observaba maravillado de lo que era capaz de lograr el cosmos de su Señora, tan emocionado como orgulloso de que _ELLA_ lo pudiese manejar. Y de que fuese Aries por donde comenzara. Digno era de admirar aquel espectáculo, pero peligrosamente enceguecedor. Tal era la luz que irradiaba la Emisaria, que las armaduras doradas a su lado palidecían, pero agradecían sin duda, desde donde yacía, guardadas y tranquilas, que los templos fueran curados con lo único de lo que se podían alimentar.

 _ELLA_ lo hacía maravillosamente bien, sin duda alguna era el pilar que con su cosmos mantendría en pie al santuario. Y que lo mantendría en pie a él mismo. Con su curativa aura, sus consoladores y fijos ojos, su mente inmensa y su presencia compasiva, lo ayudaría, lo guiaría y de la mano lo llevaría.

Y se lo demostraría a partir de _ese_ día, cuando despertó para darle la noticia que las constelaciones de su orden renacían.

 _Así fue como comenzó el seguimiento de las constelaciones, una por una, sin un intervalo tiempo definido, iban despertando. Lenta –tal vez muy lenta– pero progresivamente._

Acuario, el undécimo signo del zodíaco simbolizado por el aguador que derrama el agua de su ánfora, constelación protectora de la armadura dorada de Acuario, fue la primera constelación en manifestarse en casi 50 años.

La primera que la Oráculo vislumbro en pleno movimiento, primera en enviarle una señal de vida. El universo siempre infinito, vertió en ella antes que en nadie más la primera vista de que la vida continuaba su curso, de que Athena seguía velando por ellos. Había nacido el nuevo Santo de Acuario. Ahora el siguiente paso sería solo cuestión de localizarlo.

Shion fue comprendiendo cuál era su misión y cuál era la de _ELLA_. Localizar a la nueva vida que portaría algún día esa armadura, definitivamente tenía que ser la parte más difícil. Eso no lo lograba llegar a saber nadie más, sino hasta el día que la armadura misma escogiera su portador.

Ahora debía localizar a los niños nacidos bajo la constelación de acuario de ese año. Un largo trabajo que le tomaría meses, sino años. Son demasiados los niños que nacen por todo el mundo…

Shion necesitaba conocer más datos, necesitaba más información, una dirección, un lugar, una letra, una señal, lo que fuera, jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie. Era la suprema figura de autoridad del lugar, conocía la influencia que era para todos allí, la responsabilidad del mundo que el poseía; pero tenía miedo, un profundo miedo, tan humano que le desagradaba. Le desagradaba surtirse así y no poder evitarlo. Evitar que nadie lo supiera o llegaran siquiera a sospecharlo, estaba en su control, pero lo que guardaba dentro de él, era como intentar controlar la marea con las manos.

A lo largo de sus años en aquella soledad, en aquel trono de piedra, fue sintiendo demasiadas cosas, demasiadas sensaciones, demasiadas experiencias, fue expandiendo su mente hacia lugares insospechados, adquiriendo conocimientos inimaginables, experimentando emociones que jamás creyó sentir; la soledad y la tristeza fueron de las más constantes; el rencor, el miedo y la desesperanza fueron esporádicas, asomando sus feas cabezas solo para inyectarle dolorosas dosis de veneno de vez en cuando.

Pero el miedo… no al futuro o a su responsabilidad –jamás se le habría siquiera vislumbrado por la mente la idea de desertar– la afrontaría como sea. Lo que lo asustaba realmente era el no saber qué rumbo tendría que tomar. Que camino seria el correcto.

Sage siempre parecía tan seguro, si nadie sabía qué hacer, entonces él sí, si nadie sabía cómo continuar, entonces él sí, si alguien sentía miedo, entonces él lo espantaba de un solo manotazo. Recordaba claramente sus palabras de aliento, sus enseñanzas, era un líder innato. Era justo todo lo que debería ser… y no sabía cómo igualarlo, aún no lo sabía.

Pero esa pequeña si, _ELLA_ lo sabía, _ELLA_ lo sabía todo. Podía oler el miedo que el desprendía, de eso estaba seguro. _ELLA_ era la única que lo sabía y por él, eso estaba bien. Su pequeña presencia lo reconfortaba, lo miraba con ojitos profundos y comprensivos, con su aura tan serena que le instaba a relajarse, a que tomase también un respiro, que dejara a su embotada mente fluir.

Como añoraba esa época en la que era solo un bebé, una que podía tener en brazos cuanto tiempo quisiera, que podía ver dormir. Acurrucársela en los brazos y mirarla respirar tranquilamente era un bálsamo que lo aliviaba durante horas, ahora era más lejana que el horizonte he inalcanzable que la eternidad. Sumida en silencio y meditación, flotando por los rincones más profundos de la cámara de Athena.

Así que el día en el que salió solo para informar el despertar de una nueva constelación zodiacal, se sintió como en aquel entonces; intranquilo, confundido y algo temeroso y perdido, sobre todo perdido.

¿Qué debería hacer? Lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no sabía cómo proceder aun, como seguir adelante. Tenía miedo, ese maldito miedo otra vez.

Y _ELLA_ lo sabía, él sabía que _ELLA_ lo sabía. Lo sabía sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, ambos eran tan sensibles ante todo que ni siquiera era cuestión de encender su cosmos a niveles de reconocimiento para percibirse.

A él, el miedo lo embargaba y _ELLA,_ con sus brillantes ojos lo veía.

…..

–¿Ya estableciste un color para tus ojos? –era ya ¿la quincuagésima vez? que se lo preguntaba, llevaba ya días arrinconando a la pequeña para que le ofreciera una respuesta que lo complaciera.

–Ya te lo he dicho, el color no es más que una ilusión creada por nuestra mente y nuestro imaginativo cerebro junto con el espectro de la luz. No es nada tangible ni realmente necesario, no entiendo por qué aun te empecinas tanto con eso. –y la contestación seguía siendo la misma, bien, si quería hacer de ello una prueba de resistencia, lo aceptaría, y no sería él quien perdiese, no esta vez.

–Por qué ese fenómeno espectral al cual defines, es mucho más importante de lo que lo calificas.

–Los humanos le dan demasiada importancia a lo que ven, por ello viven de las apariencias. De ilusiones, de mentiras…

Lo haría de nuevo, desataría su incesante y desdeñoso discurso y debía detenerla. Por ello llevaba ya días planificando una estrategia infalible contra cualquier argumento de la Oráculo. Era la Emisaria de Athena, muy bien, pero seguía siendo una niña, muy lista y sagas, pero esta vez la victoria seria suya.

–¿Es una mentira que estés en este momento ante mí?

 _ELLA_ , muy atenta a todo, noto de inmediato que eso se veía venir, conduciéndola por un caminillo en el cual él querría demostrar su punto… bien, se lo permitiría.

–Por supuesto que no, aquí estoy.

Bien, era el primer síntoma de aceptación en semanas. Shion trato de retener lo más que le fuere posible la sonrisa de satisfacción anticipada que comenzaba a dibujársele en las comisuras. Ya podía dejarse caer.

–¿Entonces es una mentira que es ya de día?

–Tampoco, el sol resplandece con intensidad en estos momentos.

–Entonces es cierto que su luz nos está bañando a todos, a ti, a mí, a la estancia.

–Así es –ya la pequeña estaba comenzando a aburrirse de sus rodeos.

–Lo vez, entonces el color es tan real como tú y como yo. Solo se necesitan los ojos en nuestro rostro y la luz, y mira, mírate, como brillas, como tus ojos, tu cabello, toda tú, brillas gracias a la luz del sol. Tú irradias un color que nadie más puede, y que no quieras darle un nombre a eso es realmente una falta de respeto de tu parte.

Ahora trataba de persuadirla por su lado moralista, tocándole la fibra sensible cuando el único que vivía en las nubes era él. Estaba realmente cansada de que le preguntaran el color de su cabello y de sus ojos, estaba harta de tener que soportar esa pregunta, de tener que dar siempre la misma respuesta, de lo poco que entienden los humanos su propio mundo. No saben que viven en una mentira. Pero Shion, él más que eso, quería ejercer en _ELLA_ su voluntad, obligándola a cambiar de criterio sobre un tema que ya estaba hablado, buscaba molestarla… eso era todo, empujar sus límites. Poner a prueba su paciencia… o tal vez solo cumplir el capricho de darle nombre a su color de cabello.

Sea lo que fuera ya se estaba quedando sin energías, e intuía que él también, ¿entonces por qué insistir? Lo dejaría que hablará esta vez sí tantas ganas tenía.

–Entonces por que no solo me dices que has deducido esta vez.

Y la ¡Oh, tan esperada sonrisa de triunfo! que guardaba tan recelosamente al fin vio la luz. Saboreando el dulce gusto del triunfo.

–Ya establecido esta que tu color de ojos y cabello es directamente proporcional a la luz que reflejas del sol, o de una antorcha…

–O de cualquier otro cuerpo luminoso. –fastidiada, así era como se sentía y no se molestó ni un poco en disimularlo. No podía creer que Shion se comportara como un crio.

–Entonces según mis últimas averiguaciones. A pesar de tu estado de variantes cambio de matices, hay una constante en ti, pues siempre está presente la tendencia hacia un color.

–Y ese sería…

–El color de tus ojos es definitivamente tornasolado. –dictamino el gran patriarca con un entusiasmo casi infantil–. Bueno no solo tus ojos, o tu cabello, sino toda tú. Pero es en esos rasgos tuyos que se manifiesta con mayor intensidad.

–Tornasol ¿eh? –parecía meditar la niña, no parecía realmente muy sorprendida, y sinceramente tampoco lo estaba, pero es que consideraba esta conversación tan insignificante que no calificó a su "supuesta derrota" como tal, más bien se sentía divertida de poder observar a un Patriarca, que por norma lucia siempre severo y preocupado, un tanto más relajado y tranquilo… si, definitivamente dejarlo sentirse victorioso al menos esta vez le sentaría bien–. ¿Estarás contento ya con eso?

–No hasta que lo aceptes como tal. –y seguía sin serle suficiente, levanto los ojos al cielo, ahora que lo pensaba, si pudiera darle un nuevo nombre a Shion que lo definiera este seria ¡necedad!

–No necesito que un color predeterminado o ningún tipo de efecto natural, defina mis rasgos físicos más sobresalientes.

–Así como tampoco necesitas un nombre ¿pero sabes qué? en esto no podrás derrotarme. –y vaya que lo creía.

–Te veo demasiado determinado en ello como para siquiera contradecirte, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que algo de esto siquiera me importa?

Sabia pregunta, la pregunta que el Patriarca llevaba rato esperando, y que la confianza a el _"verlo todo venir"_ la dejaba a ella ignorante de sus planes y víctima de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

–Pues porque **_ese_** es el color que será retratado en el cuadro que mandare hacer de ti.

Y realmente, eso sí que la pequeña no lo había visto venir. Abrió sus ojos completamente, con la sorpresa tintado a esos faroles cristalinos. Era tal la seguridad en la voz de Shion, que no le quedó duda de que era una decisión ya tomada, una en la que no se le había pedido ninguna opinión ni permiso.

–De ninguna manera. –no le quedaba más que la protesta, él no se impondría ante ella, no podía…

–Pues como tu Patriarca, y lo digo con toda la intención de imponerme, así será. Así que ve y busca el vestido más hermoso que tengas, que el artista que mande a llamar hará un trabajo especia para mí.

–Nadie más que los subordinados del Santuario deberían llegar hasta aquí, ni siquiera debería nadie de afuera conocer de mi existencia.

–No, es cierto. Pero no te preocupes por ello, es de mi entera confianza, te lo aseguro. No te pondría en peligro bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, así como sabía que ese último argumento no era más que una sutil caricia que intentaba apaciguar la inflamación del duro golpe con el que había atacado su posición. Y que por más razones que busco y rebusco para levantarse en furia y oponerse a como diera lugar ante la decisión unilateral del Patriarca, no encontró nada que la impulsara más que el capricho, así que se guardó sus reclamos sabiendo que revelarse contra él a estas alturas no haría nada más que divertirlo, y no le daría ese gusto.

 _ELLA_ también comprendía a Shion, conocía su solitario y entristecido corazón, y aunque no dijera nada de lo que pensaba en voz alta, sabía que esa tonta victoria lo alegraba enormemente, y solo por esta vez lo dejaría ser, por que le apreciaba y aun en medio de todo… él era el Gran Patriarca.

Se levantó de su puesto suavemente, se irguió cuan larga era –no más que tres cuartas– con la dignidad intacta y el desafío centelleante en su mirada.

–Pues más vale que sea un buen retrato.

Y se retiró, así nada más, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la Cámara de Meditación. Y aunque aceptara como tal, esa había sido su declaración firmada de tregua, tregua hacia sus decisiones y ante su autoridad. Lo había conseguido… definitivamente Athena había tomado una sabia decisión al encargarle a él tan puesto, la política resultó dársele mejor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Sin duda sería un cuadro maravillo, un lienzo digno de retratar la belleza que iluminaba las 12 casa desde el Star Hill, que retratara toda lo que ELLA ahora y era y lo que llegaría a ser.

Pero la pintura no logró comenzarse ese día. Cundo fue a buscarla se consiguió con que todos los muebles y artilugios de su cámara privada flotaban por toda la estancia, la clarividente había caído en trace para despertar 4 días después y darle la noticia…

Perdido, así se había sentido… toda la seguridad y tranquilidad que le había brindado la victoria obtenida ante la disyuntiva de los colores se había esfumado.

 _Pero ELLA_ estaba allí, sus consoladoras y diminutas manos se lo recordaron cuando sujetos las suyas para apretarlas cálidamente, y para luego con una irreconocible e inesperada dulzura tomarlo del rosto, acariciarlo y muy suavemente juntar sus frentes. A _ELLA_ pocas cosas le gustaban, y menos aún eran las que admitía en voz alta, pero el placer de recorren y resaltar las marquitas de la frente del lemuriano era una cosa que siempre la muchacha encontraría fascinante, un gusto que ni con el pasar del tiempo se lograría aplacar. Y que Shion siempre le permitiría. Su toque lo reconfortaba, su presencia lo fortalecía y así era como le demostraría que él, ya no estaría más nunca solo. Por más intensas que fueran las oposiciones con la que la niña se le encarara.

 _ELLA_ lo reconfortaría, con sus ojos profundos, le calmaría, le diría que las cosas irían sucediendo tranquilamente… y él lo agradecía profundamente.

Lo único que resultó ser una verdadera lástima fue que ese reconfortante sentimiento de paz no duro demasiado, pues a las pocas semanas, _ELLA_ había despertado nuevamente de otro viaje astral para informar que la constelación de Piscis había despertado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 ** _Hace rato que no actualizaba… no sé cómo debería sentirme con respecto a eso, solo sé que escribir esta historia además de encantarme me hace bien._**

 ** _Y pues nada… bienaventurado sea el que llego hasta aquí xD_**

 ** _Espero y no hubiera resultado tan terrible._**

 ** _Good Bye!_**

 ** _*Alhaja*_**


	6. La paciencia es una virtud

C _ **apítulo #4: La paciencia es una virtud.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 19 de septiembre del 2016**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La intriga lo carcomía, las dudas lo embargaba, la migraña abatía sus cienes con profundas y dolorosas punzadas de incertidumbre. Ya no le quedaban uñas en los dedos de las manos, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había probado bocado o había visto algún otro ser viviente siquiera.

Y es que eran hace ya días, los suficientes para no recordarlos, que le había ordenado a todo mundo mantenerse a una distancia kilométrica de su despacho. Necesitaba concentrarse, más, aún más, ¿cuánto más? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que aún no era suficiente. Nada era malditamente suficiente.

Sea como fuera, el tiempo que llevara allí encerrado acumulando jaquecas no se comparaba siquiera con el que llevaba _ELLA_ en meditación. La última vez que la vio llevaba tres días flotando sobre los cojines de la cámara de meditación con el agua de una ánfora danzando apaciblemente a su alrededor con el flujo de su cosmos.

Fue en ese momento, hastiado ya de permanecer expectante a que su conciencia regresase, que se decidió a ayudarla, pero ayudarla realmente. Necesitaba conocer la ubicación de los destinados a portar las armaduras doradas. Eran las primeras señales cósmicas que les enviaban el universo y su Diosa desde que Teneo vistió a Tauro.

Cuando la constelación de Tauro se manifestó inquieta, sin descanso alguno, y la armadura dorada resplandeció fervientemente para vestir a aquel joven que respondía a la constelación de El Gran Toro. Él no hizo realmente nada. Por más que el muchacho insistiera en llamarlo maestro, fue Aldebaran quien hizo de ese jovencito lo que era, un hombre fuerte y noble, un caballero dorado. Hasgard fue quien le inculcó todas sus buenas enseñanzas, a él y a todos los niños que estaban bajo su tutela.

Desde que se había encaminado en la tarea de reconstruir el Santuario roca por roca fue Teneo quien que lo guio a él, el que lo ayudo en todo, desde el mismo instante que lo vio regresar con vida fue ese muchacho el que le encendió la primera llama de esperanza en su corazón, no al revés.

Con Teneo no tuvo la responsabilidad de entrenar a nadie, pero ahora con las almas de dos de sus nuevas estrellas brillando en el cuerpo de dos pequeños bebes indefensos en el mundo y cuyo paradero desconocía, de solo imaginarlos tan solos y frágiles como había conseguido a _ELLA_ , no quería ni pensar más en ello y dedicar cada segundo de respiración a encontrarlos.

Ahora debía ser el maestro de dos nuevos santos, los nuevos santos de su generación, la nueva generación de la que él era totalmente responsable… ¿y cómo proteger, guiar y entrenar a los nuevos caballeros de su orden si no era siquiera capaz de encontrarlos?

Él era el responsable de brindarles un futuro. A ellos y a la humanidad, pero no era capaz de hacer nada… ni siquiera por _ELLA_ podía hacer nada.

Desde que _ELLA_ le dijo que las constelaciones habían despertado, no fue capaz de aportar ninguna otra información. Lo que parecía decepcionarla hasta a _ELLA_ misma. Cuando Shion, ya consumiéndose por la angustia, decidió acercársele para intentar substraerle mayor información, ELLA solo se limitó erguirse en su diminuta anatomía y asegurar con semblante solemne que contactaría con el universo para serle de mayor utilidad a sus _limitadas capacidades._

Aquello fue alentador, pero extraño, un gesto extrañamente amable –a su manera–, tal vez demasiado y fue eso lo que más le preocupo cuando se sumó el hecho de que pasaban las horas y los días y _ELLA_ seguía sin despertar.

Estaba en ese estado de letargo por ayudarlo a él, eso había dicho, fue específica al utilizar las palabras, algo con lo que jamás se equivocaba desde que comenzó a hablar.

Shion ciertamente se sintió entre alhajado y maravillado ante el hecho de que _ELLA_ se embarcara en un viaje astral solo para ayudarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo la conciencia lo flagelaba por no ser capaz de hacer nada aún.

Así que se encerró en su despacho y decidió poner en marcha un método que hasta ahora no había practicado, pero que con ayuda de sus avanzadas habilidades en telequinesis y psicoquinesia ejecutaría y perfeccionaría tal y como los anteriores patriarcas habían hecho.

La habilidad de rastrear cosmos en la inmensidad del mundo. Algo difícil, muy difícil, pero no imposible.

Todo ser que tuviera dominio básico del cosmos es capaz de establecer una conexión.

Los caballeros de Athena, fuesen del rango que fueran, poseían un dominio completo en el área de la comunicación cósmica; para rastrear al enemigo, localizarse entre ellos mismos o transmitirse mensajes mutuamente.

Su maestro y el Patriarca Sage lo hacían todo el tiempo, se comunicaban a través de sus cosmos a largas distancias. Desde el Santuario hasta Jamir entablaban conversaciones omnipresentes solo con solo sus energías cósmicas y lo hacía con total naturalidad.

El caso allí radicaba en que actuaban las fuerzas de ambos cosmos que se entrelazaban y comparaban en nivel de poder y resistencia. Por ello sus conexiones eran estables y extensas.

Mientras que intentar localizar en cualquier parte del mundo un cosmos especifico, mínimo y que nunca antes se ha conocido dificulta el ejercicio de esta conexión a un 300%

Pero era todo con lo que contaba…

Lo intentaría, era único que podía hacer por ahora. Ya habían pasado semanas desde que recibió de los labios de su Oráculo la noticia de los despertares de ambas constelaciones consecutivas en los escalones del zodiaco.

Ya había agotado sus recursos en las bibliotecas del templo, no quedaban libros por consultar. No tenía nada más que le ayudase a encontrarlos y las estrellas parecían negadas a pronunciar nada más. Recelosas como desde hacía años.

Su cosmos era lo único que le quedaba y no se daría por vencido hasta sentir alguna señal, la que fuera…

…..

Una corriente de aire. Una brisa. ¿O era una nube de polvo estelar incoloro e intangible lo que acariciaba su compresión? Nada, no era nada… otra vez, nada. Esa era la señal.

Ya era hora de despertar.

El estruendo retumbo contra los muros de la estancia, fue un sonido escandaloso. Todo lo que por días se hallaba levitando en la cámara junto con el pequeño cuerpo de la Oráculo callo sin ningún tipo de reparo. El agua, los cojines, la vajilla, las ofrendas, el incienso, las velas, todo se precipito irrefrenablemente contra la tierra afectado por el peso de la gravedad.

Todos menos _ELLA_ , que muy suavemente emprendió su descenso desde el alto techo de la estancia hasta acabar de pie sobre los cojines que siempre se le acomodaban debajo.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, esos ojos magnánimos a los que no se le escapaba nada, a esos ojos jóvenes y duros, perlas guardianas de grandes conocimientos, ojos pertenecientes a un cuerpo inconcebiblemente joven y de alma sorprendentemente vieja.

Había regresado de aquel viaje astral al que se había aventurado de manera premeditada con la sola intensión de ayudar a Shion a descansar. Todo lo que llevaba días deseando era verlo más tranquilo, ver sus orbes rosáceas mirarla con aquella expresión relajada otra vez.

Desde que le había notificado la decisión que habían tomado las estrellas al despertar sus constelaciones, la paz se había esfumado de su semblante. Por más que se había esforzado en reconfortarlo.

Sin embargo temía haber regresado sin respuestas.

Cuando se sintió estable nuevamente, con sus pequeños pies fijados al suelo se aventuró a dar el primer paso, pero fallo completamente… sus rodillas se doblaron sin brindarle ninguna estabilidad para, de manera irrefrenable, terminar con la cara hundida en los cojines que la separaban del suelo.

No tenía fuerzas en el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto se había ausentado esta vez?

Se apoyó en sus manitas para intentar levantarse nuevamente junto con su dignidad, pero solo consiguió separar el rostro de la maraña de cojines, pieles y telas para observar a su alrededor es completo desastre que había sobre el suelo de la estancia. Diviso una cantidad de objetos que no estaba allí la última que estuvo consiente. Y deduciendo por la cantidad de velas derretidas que había hasta donde alcanzaba ver, quizá el número de días que había permanecido allí había superado lo previsto.

Sumándole el detalle de que estaba sola, _ELLA_ nunca despertaba estando sola.

Solo esperaba que Shion estuviera bien.

…..

Creía que había sido lo suficientemente claro al emitir la orden de no querer a nadie cerca de él hasta nuevo aviso. Y no había dado aún ningún nuevo aviso cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Fueron leves golpes, tan leves y espaciados entre sí que una persona ordinaria ni siquiera los abría notado.

Pero él no era una persona ordinaria, contaba con oído excelente, altamente sensible y últimamente bastante irritable, obviamente después de los miserables e infructíferos resultados de sus esfuerzos.

No sabía cuantos días llevaba ya, dejo de contar al tercero, o quizá al cuarto. Solo sabía que nada era suficiente y que no quería que lo molestaran.

No es que él se caracterizara por poseer un carácter volátil, nadie en el Santuario podía hablar del Patriarca como un tirano, todo lo contrario, él mismo creía que había adquirido la infinita paciencia milenaria de su maestro, y también su terquedad. Por ello quizá lo mejor habría sido ignorar el toque a la puerta y seguir en su –hasta ahora inútil– ejercicio psicoquinetico.

Pero fue una ráfaga de hastío lo que lo impulso a girarse como un torbellino y abrir de un solo golpe la madera chapada que inocente de todo crujió ante la fuerza con la que fue azotada.

Allí delante de él, que se hallaba resoplando fuego, estaba una tímida doncella hecha un manojo de nervios, temblando como hoja.

La pobre muchacha al ver aparecer a su Ilustrísima en aquella fachas desaliñadas y ese semblante iracundo no consiguió mayor defensa que levantar la bandeja de plata que llevaba en las manos cargada con un ligero té de rosas y bajar la mirada hasta el subsuelo, prefiriendo ver primero a Hades que a los ojos del Patriarca en aquel momento.

–Tu… –comenzó a mascullar con los dientes apretados. Esperaba que aquella muchacha tuviera una muy buena excusa para osarse a interrumpir su autoimpuesto retiro.

–¡Lamento muchísimo importunarlo! –se defendió efusivamente la muchacha, apretando los ojos y temblando aún más, pero aferrándose con fuerza a la bandeja, como si fuese su única defensa contra la furia de su Eminencia. –Pero es que… es que… es…

–Habla de una vez… –artículo palabra por palabra, muy clara cada una. Impacientado porque se expresara de una vez y lo dejara solo. O sino para abalanzar su frustración de semanas sobre ella. Era injusto, lo sabía, pero en ese momento su mal humor no lo dejaba razonar.

– _ELLA_ … –fue entonces que su ceño perpetuamente fruncido desapareció por completo para abrirle paso a la sorpresa de escuchar de _ELLA_ de los labios de alguien al fin, –La Oráculo –pareció rectificar la jovencita mientras tragaba grueso– Acaba de despertar.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para abanderar la habitación al fin con las misma impulsividad ciega que lo empujo abrir la puerta, pero esta vez sin la misma agresividad, sino pura impaciencia. Expectativas, preocupación, preguntas, dudas… ¿tristeza? No, impotencia, eso sí, impotente de no haber podido progresar para nada.

Tal fue su urgencia al abandonar la estancia dejando atrás a aquella muchacha con su té, que no se detuvo un segundo en fijarse en las deplorables fachas en las que andaba. Y la pena ajeada que daba a la vista de cualquiera.

Solo esperaba que ELLA estuviera bien.

…..

Su vista aún seguía captando las imágenes algo difusas, borrosas… sus sentidos se hallaban demasiado sensibles, a flor de piel.

Desde que despertó se había visto imposibilitada a ponerse en pie por sí misma, no fue sino hasta que entro una de las doncellas a la sala de meditación, que con su ayuda volvió un poco en sí, su mente estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de entrar en colapso en cualquier momento. Aun desconocía los días de inanición a los que se había sometido, realmente no es como si le importase demasiado, pero la debilidad que la mantenía encorvada era realmente insoportable.

La lengua se le trababa en el paladar, eso la frustraba. Sus extremidades casi ni le respondían, si intentaba levantar alguno de sus brazos este caí temblando, su vista fallaba y los sonidos entraban a su cerebro acompañados de un intenso y molesto pitido… se estaba hartando.

Todo ello y aún no había visto a Shion… No sentía su cosmos en las cercanías, eso la inquietaba más que los mundanos padecimientos de su cuerpo ante la fastidiosa falta de alimento.

Realmente era molesto.

Cuando una muchacha le llevo hasta la boca un vaso con líquido que en trasparecía competía con el agua, pero el olor desmentía completamente tal parentesco. Giro el resto negándose rotundamente a beber _eso_ , o cualquier cosa que le ofrecieran, no quería nada, no quería comer o beber, detestaba aquello…

Solo quería ver a Shion.

Veía ese montón de muchachitas fastidiosas encima y solo quería zafarse de ella de un manotazo, pero la superaban ampliamente en tamaño y número.

La tenían hastiada y ante su renuente negativa a consumir nada de lo que se le ofrecía, procedieron a inyectarle un suero vía intravenosa.

Fue entonces que _ELLA_ dejo de quejarse, lo prefería así, aun se mantenía molesta ante la insistencia de la fastidiosas doncellas en no respetar sus decisiones –por muy malcriadas que estas fueran– pero que le inyectaran algo de energía vital al cuerpo a través de su sangre antes que engullir cualquier desagradable menjurje, era mil veces más aceptable.

Se calmó un poco y dejo de mostrarse tan huraña con quienes la rodeaban, todo lo que necesitaba era sentirse mejor para lograr ponerse en pie sin ayuda de nadie. Como debe ser.

Fue entonces cuando un imponente azote a la puerta que la abrió de par en par acompañada con un fuerte sonido sordo que le retumbo en el cerebro, sacudiéndole cada fibra como si su mente estuviera vacía.

Dirigió su vista aun difusa hasta el punto de donde provino tal estruendo y vislumbro, antes que nada, una frondosa cabellera verde que desde hacía rato estaba esperando y apareciera.

Una vez mejor enfocadas sus pupilas, capto que, efectivamente era Shion, pero… no parecía su Shion. Elevo su cosmos para identificarlo, desconfiando de su vista, y si, era efectivamente él, pero… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Era un completo desastre, su cosemos era el mismo que ya conocía, pero su aura… todo lo que lo rodeaba era el gris. Y qué decir de su aspecto, era una versión de Shion jamás antes presenciada.

Sus ropas desaliñadas, sucias y arrugada, traía la larga toga abierta exhibiendo su pecho desnudo a la vista de todos, su cabello siempre frondoso y ondulado era un completo desastre, enmarañado como estaba daba la impresión de que un peine se perdería para siempre allí.

Y su semblante… que decir de su semblante, lucía como un alma en pena, de esas con las que conversaba algunas noches en la terraza del salón de armas.

Tez pálida, bolsas negras bajo los ojos… se veía incluso aún más delgado, en su pecho se marcaban cada costilla. En realidad era más cabello que persona.

Parecía afligido, compungido, más que de costumbre, de hecho lucía mucho peor de cómo lo dejo… ¿no había caído en trance para ayudarlo? ¿Por qué estaba en ese terrible estado?

Se supone que sus viajes astrales eran para aclarar las dudas, cualquiera que estas fueras, no para generar más. No lograba entenderlo, _ELLA_ no debería cuestionarse nada jamás… nunca.

Con el ceño de su pequeña carita fruncido a más no poder, intento formular una severa oración que expresara lo molesta que se sentía ante el estado actual tan lamentable del que se suponía era _Su Ilustrísima_ , pero las palabras se atoraron en medio de su garganta reseca...

¡Maldición! Aun no podía hablar.

Fue en ese instante que Shion pareció reaccionar, sus lunares se fruncieron más aún si es que eso era posible, dejando atrás la expresión de sorpresa con la que se había quedado inmóvil nada más abrir la puerta.

Mientras avanzaba a largas zancadas en su dirección alcanzo a leer una cascada de emociones en sus ojos. A pesar de su demacrada situación, sus orbes eran tan cristalinas y rosáceas como siempre, en donde ELLA podía verlo todo; desde alivio, incertidumbre, pesadez, molestia, hasta fatiga, cansancio, cariño y sobre todo preocupación.

 _Preocupado aun_ … no entendía como era que alcanzaba siempre a preocuparse por todo y por nada.

¡Por él mismo era que debía preocuparse! Lucia terrible y no era la única que apreciaba ese detalle.

El resto de las ocupantes en la estancia lo miraron con una estupefacción muy mal disimulada… nadie había visto al pontífice desde hacía días, y realmente nadie esperaba ver que reapareciera de su retiro en tan penosas fachas. _Lucia lamentable._ Y ninguna de las doncellas lo podía creer.

Tal era la conmoción que ninguna de las doncellas se animó a hablar primero, ninguna sabia por donde empezar

" _¿Quién narra el informe?"_ se oteaban la interrogante entre ellas con miradas recelosas, todas parecían temerosas a no decir lo correcto y es que… ¿era el Patriarca el que tenían allí delante realmente?

Shion era ignorante a todas las miradas incrédulas que se posaban sobre él. A penas y entro a la sala nada más tuvo ojos para examinarla a _ELLA._

No daba podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba su pequeña pitonisa, y es que era lamentable…

Yacía tumbada entre cojines, abandonada de fuerza alguna. Lo veía en su semblante. Sus ojos perdidos esforzándose por enfocarlo, su boquita reseca, sus manitos desmalladas en su regazo, su pecho que subía y bajaba con esfuerzo.

¿Cómo una niña podría seguir sometiéndose a algo así?

Sin embargo, la mirada que le dedico –una vez que al parecer logro enfocarlo– fue de puro reproche. Y es que posiblemente a esa niña el cuerpo no le diera para nada, pero su carácter era una cosa inquebrantable. Incansable, inagotable e invariable.

¿Cómo podía reprocharle nada con la mirada a penas al verlo si aún no podía ni hablar? Y _ELLA_ misma lo noto al intentar reprocharle algo que su garganta áspera no le permitió.

Fue entonces cuando fijándose en la vía que se hallaban ajustada al bracito de su Oráculo que pareció volver en sí, y en que no estaba solo en la sala.

Todas las doncellas lo miraban con una curiosa expresión, algunas con asombro, otras con temor, algunas otras con incredulidad, pero todas fijamente.

No entendía si era que traía pintados monos en la cara. Pero el silencio le hastió hasta mas no poder y como emergiendo de las profundidades casi olvidadas de hace un monto, su mal humor regreso impetuoso exigiendo explicaciones.

–¿Desde hace cuánto esta así?

Las muchachas, volviendo en sí, comenzaron a revolotear como mariposas en primavera, algunas huyendo y otras retomando presurosas sus quehaceres.

La que permanecía sentada al lado de la Oráculo, fue la primera gran valiente que finalmente se animó a hablar, mientas que aun recelosa de las actitudes de la niña, le mantenía sujeto un brazo para que no se zafara de la vía –como ya había hecho en el pasado–.

–A penas hace algunos minutos retomo la conciencia su Ilustrísima. No llevaría ni cinco minutos de haber despertado hasta que la encontré.

–Hasta que la encontraste… –todas las mujeres en el salón se estremecieron. Todas menos _ELLA_ por supuesto, y es que el severo tono cargado de incredulidad que escupió El Patriarca contenía una aspereza que lijaba el aire– así que estaba sola –murmuro con los dientes apretados– sola mientras volvía en sí.

–Mi señor, es que… –quedo sin palabras, esos ojos rosáceos la dejaron helada. Esa muchachita sabía lo que se avecinaba.

–¿Cuantas de ustedes ves _**tú**_ aquí? –todas se miraron entre si como suricatas– Todas ustedes están aquí para verla por _ELLA_ , para vigilarla a cada segundo, para resguardar su seguridad. He creído que durante todos estos años había sido lo suficientemente selectivo escogiéndolas para brindarles un lugar en este Santuario, para servir a nuestra Diosa y proteger a su Emisaria. Pero me ausentó un par de días y ya ni siquiera se toman la molestia de supervisarla. ¿Qué clase de confianza entonces he de tenerles?

–Mi señor, no es así… –pero ya no había espacio para excusas. La furia del Sumo Pontífice se había desatado, la ira contenida de días y días de fracasos y frustraciones ahora sumado a la ineptitud de quienes lo rodean y multiplicado por el decadente estado físico de su niña… Si… estaba furioso, y no se arrepentiría repartir su furia con todos.

–¿No es así? Entonces ahora me contradices. ¡Explícame como es entonces! ¡Explícame como habiendo tantas de ustedes en el templo ninguna estuvo a _su_ lado mientras caía en conciencia!

–Eso que eso acaba de ocurrir, a penas salí un momento y al regresar todo estaba desparramado en el suelo. Corrí a atenderla y Magenta corío a avisarle. –se defendió con voz temblorosa pero decidida, mostrando en ella al menos un poco de la determinación que sentía al proteger la integridad de la Emisaria, máxima prioridad para todos en el Santuario. Sin embargo sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y aunque intento aguantar mientras hablaba, no pudo contener ciertas lágrimas que se le escaparon traicioneras.

–¡Silencio y apártate! –harto ya de escuchar excusas con un manotazo al aire le indico a la joven doncella que se hiciera un lado de _ELLA_ , y la muchacha, por su bien, así hizo.

Shion estaba realmente molesto. No quería siquiera preguntar cuan era el estado de su pequeña pues era notable a simple vista. Lucia terrible. Sabía que no moriría de inanición, pero era malditamente frustrante verla tan débil y no poder hacer nada… otra vez.

Y sin _ELLA_ querer cooperar era aún peor. Obligarla a ingerir alimento solo emporaba más las cosas. Debía esperar.

 _ELLA_ le dirigió una miradita recelosa, que conforme y Shion se acomoda a su lado en el lecho de cojines y sabanas enmarañadas, se transformó en una mueca curiosa y hasta divertida. Y es que la niña no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado con alguien que no fuera _ELLA_. Eso la divertía, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo no la dejaba sonreír.

Shion pareció notarlo, y sonrió tenuemente de medio lado, con más pesar que diversión en el rostro. Extendió una mano para acariciar muy suavemente sus preciosos cabellos y seguidamente sus siempre pálidas mejillas.

ELLA entrecerró un poco los parpados, pero no aparto la mirada de sus ojos rosados en ningún momento, los necesitaba.

Él la tomo en brazos y la acomodo en su regazo, donde _ELLA_ sin demora alguno se acurrucó con competa comodidad y con algo más de esfuerzo logró argumentar unas cuantas palabras pese a la persistente resequedad de su garganta.

–No te quejes… luces igual de terrible que yo.

Shion no pudo evitar que se le escapar una sonrisilla, ciertamente, debía parecer un espectro y era apenas ahora que reparaba en ello.

La rodeo aún más con sus brazos, acurrucándola contra su pecho y encendiendo su cosmos.

–Gajes de oficio… –suspiro él con una tenue, pero muy, muy tenue sonrisa casina.

–Es una tarea ardua sí. –concordó _ELLA_ "y agotadora…" pero eso ultimo no lo diría, no era necesario, ellos ya lo sabían, lo estaban experimentando en ese preciso momento. A demás, se entendían mejor así, sin palabras, solo en completo silencio, con sus cosmos entrelazándose en armonía.

– _Lo siento, lo siento mucho_ –sintió Shion retumbar esas palabras directo en su mente. ¿Había escuchado bien? Esa sería entonces la primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida a su lado que la escuchaba proferir una… ¿disculpa? – _no pude hacer nada. Lo intenté pero…_ –su voz dulce e infantil resonaba en su mente perfectamente nítida, ya sin la forzada ronquez que le dejaba garganta lastimada. No sonaba para nada agota en su mente, de hecho su cosmos fluía con completa naturalidad, era su cuerpo el que era víctima de sus esfuerzos sobre humanos por conectarse con el universo, así que no podía culpar a la debilidad o la inanición por el desvarió de sus palabras…

¿Estaba entonces en su naturaleza el disculparse? Estaba descubriendo que aparentemente sí.

– _No tienes por qué disculparte–_ le contesto de igual manera en su mente. _–No debes hacerlo, no cuando no hay ninguna razón–_ no alguna lógica. El único que había fallado era él.

– _Tu no fallaste_ –eso no se lo había susurrado a través del cosmos, pero _ELLA_ igualmente lo contesto– _ni fallarás_ –y esas palabras estaban cargadas de convicción– es por ello que me tienes a tu lado.

Se disculpaba, pero aun así hablaba con convicción ¿Qué clases de mensajes había descifrado en este último viaje astral?

– _Solo necesitamos una cosa_ –él la miro interrogante, lo que fuera él lo conseguiría– _paciencia_.

Más paciencia… Joder con las pruebas divinas a las que se veía sometido. Cuando orgulloso creyó que esa era una de las cualidades que su Diosa le había concedida, llega _ELLA_ y le pide más… a estas alturas se encontraba tan agotado que no sabía si aún le quedaba paciencia.

La Oráculo descifro claramente la expresión de martirio en el rostro de Shion y sonrió con dulzura. Lucia terriblemente agotado, lo estaba, pero se reía de eso, ELLA misma se encargaría de sacudirle esas intrascendentes emisiones humanas de encima.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que apenas se le había asentado en el cuerpo, alcanzo a levantar un bracito y deslizar suavemente la palma de su manita por el rostro exhausto de su querido Shion.

Él a penas y cabía en la emoción que asalto su pecho ante su sutil gesto de afecto.

La abrazo, la abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos, la estrecho como extrañaba ya hacerlo, y _ELLA_ se dejó hacer, acurrucada a su regazo. No le respondió el abrazo, no sabía cómo hacerlo, poco era lo que comprendía de las muertas de afecto que se profesaban los humanos entre sí.

Solo sabía que eran aceptadas en determinadas circunstancias y que se sentía muy a gusto con el calor que Shion le infundaba. Sentía que espanta el frio entumecedor de su cuerpo y que a su vez, el color volvía a las mejillas del lemuriano junto con el brillo amable de sus orbes rosáceas, esas que secretamente adoraba.

–Por favor, date un baño, hueles terrible. –nuevamente su garganta se quejó ante la pronunciación de palabras, pero al menos esta vez no se atoraron.

–Y tú debes comer.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño mientras se miraban desafiantes para luego dejar su reto de voluntades a un lado y seguir compartiendo la calidez de sus cosmos en completa paz.

Si, definitivamente ambos debían solo espera, la paciencia es, después de todo, una virtud.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Hello… it's me. ^^**_

 _ **¿Alguien aún leerá esto? Espero que sí, al menos yo me enamoro cada vez un poquito más de Shion.**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	7. De visita cósmica

_**Capítulo #5: De viaje cósmico.**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 19 de enero de 2017**_

 _ **Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, pero eso ya lo sabían.**_

* * *

Al abrir apenas los ojos esa mañana pudo notar como el ambiente se sentía prometedor, una agradable sensación de bienestar embargo su cuerpo. Era un buen día, de hecho, muchísimo más agradable de cómo se venía sintiendo desde hacía semanas.

Desde que despertara de su trance, le había costado a su cuerpo recuperarse del todo, al parecer había quedado muy débil, y odiaba eso, realmente lo odiaba. Se vio obligada nuevamente a ingerir eso desagradables alimentos que aquel tiránico Patriarca la obligaba a consumir _"por su bien"_.

Si realmente quería el bien para ella, con dejarla en paz se daba por servida. Pero nunca era tan sencillo.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para discutir, menos para caer en polémicas, y menos aún en un tema tan desgastado como aquel. Así que, con resignación, pero la moral bien en alto, se dedicaba a comer a regañadientes y con un ceño extremadamente fruncido los desagradables bocados que le llevaban a la boca, sin disimular en lo más mínimo su amargura, fundiendo su mirada ardiente como la lava en el plato de la comida que masticaba con dolorosa lentitud.

Ese era el plan después de todo. Si la querían hacer comer, entonces se tomaría el tiempo que a _ELLA_ se le viniese en gana, el cual era más que suficiente para poner a prueba la paciencia –aparentemente– prolongada del Sumo Pontífice.

Pese a los esfuerzos titánicos de Shion y de todas las doncellas de templo, no era demasiado lo que la hacían comer. Y estaba bien, el solo la dejaba estar. Más temprano que tarde alguno de los dos ganaría aquella batalla.

 _ELLA_ , más allá de su ceño fruncido y la inmensa molestia de verse limitada físicamente debido al malestar de su débil cuerpo, observaba atentamente que el peliverde tampoco se hallaba en óptimas condiciones.

Si bien ya no hacia alarde del deplorable estado en el que lo había visto el día que despertó, todo harapiento, pálido y ojeroso. Seguía luciendo inmensamente exhausto.

Intentaba ocultarlo bajo aquella vaporosa túnica, una pose impecablemente recta y una fachada de serenidad. Que de poco servían a los ojos de la mensajera de Athena, la Diosa de los ojos de búho.

– _Paciencia… –eso le había dicho, se lo había pedido–. El tiempo de los Dioses es perfecto._

– _Es un misterio._ –le había devuelto él con cierto tono de hastió.

– _Pero uno incuestionable._

Y a pesar de eso, él seguía martirizándose, seguía forzándose a sí mismo en hallar algo que aún no estaba destinado aparecer.

 _ELLA_ también experimentó cierta sensación de frustración en su situación, he intento ayudar, pero esa fue la respuesta.

 _Tiempo y paciencia_.

Su Diosa les tenia deparado un camino, ella siempre tenía planeado algo, pero aun no era el momento de recorrerlo. Creía habérselo dejado claro al Patriarca, pero no parecía querré abandonar esa molesta necedad humana

 _Como si no confiara en ELLA…_

Eso la molestaba inmensamente, pero ya ni caso tendría reñirlo nuevamente, los hombres necios no ven lo que deben ver, sino lo que quieren.

A pesar de las malas condiciones en la que ambos se hallaban, hicieron una silenciosa tregua, en la que compartirían una taza de té y bocadillos todas las tardes en el balcón del ultimo templo. Así él se aseguraba de que la pequeña y obstinada Oráculo se llevaba algo al estómago, y _ELLA_ de que él no pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en su despacho machacándose la cabeza.

Pero esa mañana… esa mañana en especial el ambiente era mucho más agradable de lo que recordaba fue el día anterior.

Habían flores frescas por todas partes, algo que no ocurría desde hacía semanas, pues caían marchitas victimas de sus rabietas en el desayuno.

Quizá el pacto que establecieron hace esta surgiendo un mejor efecto del esperado… para todos.

Las pobres flores no tenían la culpa de nada.

–El Patriarca. –demando la pequeña clarividente, no era una pegunta, _ELLA_ nunca preguntaba nada. Era una solicitud, una que les hacía a las doncellas solicitando la información de la ubicación actual el peliverde, que a esa hora de la mañana ya debería encontrarse sentado en la mesa para tomar el desayuno a su lado e iniciar una nueva batalla.

Las chicas se miraron fugazmente entre sí, barajándose la responsabilidad de entregarle una respuesta a la pequeña soberana. A ninguna allí le gustaba ser la primera en hablarle en la mañana, o después de volver de un trace astral, o cuando una respuesta era contraria a lo que esperaba. Básicamente evitaban ser las corresponsales lo más que se pudiera, esa pequeña niña era el terror del templo.

–Su excelencia aún no ha salido de su habitación.

–No está dormido.

–No, no lo está. –contesto nerviosamente la muchacha.

–No era una pregunta. –la jovencita apretaba celosamente los pliegues de la falda de su peplo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

–Haz el favor de decirle en cuanto baje, que no tomaré este desayuno con él.

–Pero su eminencia desea que sus alimentos…

–En su lugar prefiero tomar aire, hace hoy un día agradable, –la interrumpió sin tiempo a nada– las flores están para admirarse, no para esperar que se marchiten.

–Pero…. y si… y si…. ¿y si mejor come y luego la acompañamos a recoger rosas al jardín…?

–Haré de cuentas que no me sugeriste que debía hacer, así que con permiso –haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se apartasen de su camino–. El Patriarca esta entretenido con algo más importante que su desayuno, lo cual es decir bastante.

–Señorita…

–Él sabe cómo localizarme...

Y dicho esto abandono el salón con paso parsimonioso, sin prisa, ni pausa, solo quería caminar hasta el jardín, podía sentir el cálido cosmos de Shion bastante sereno, ameno, en calma. Eso era lo más inusual que había ocurrido en días, pero esas tontas doncella son parecían ser capaces de notar nunca nada.

Si Shion se encontraba en soledad y tranquilidad, lo mejor era dejarlo estar, se lo merecía después de tantos días de tensión y frustraciones.

Además, no dijo en ningún momento que no tomaría el desayuno.

Esos frutos rojos que daba el árbol más grande del jardín se le hacían bastante apetecibles desde que los probo la primera vez, cuando vio su reluciente color carmesí brillar con la luz del sol. Se le hizo tan jugoso, tan exquisito, tan perfecto...

No necesitaba esos tazones de comidas desagradables, ni carnes de inocentes animales sacrificados sin el permiso de Athena para alimentarse.

En ese jardín estaba lo que necesitaba para brindarle a su débil cuerpo la energía que le exigua para, como decía Shion, crecer grande y fuerte.

No se atrevería a decirlo jamás en voz alta, por respeto a la máxima autoridad del Santuario, pero a veces le resultaba gracioso lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser el peliverde.

Se sentó bajo ese árbol a desgastar tranquilamente de la fruta que hizo caer de las ramas más altas con su cosmos. Podría hacer eso todas las mañanas.

Todos los días…

Y Shion seguro estaría contento con ello.

–Vaya, me habían dicho que te negaste a tomar el desayuno.

–Calumnias. Esas pequeñas ignorantes que pueblan el templo nunca saben suministrar la información de la manera correcta. –a pesar de lo rudas que podían parecer sus palabras, era el comentario más relajado que le había oído soltar desde que había vuelto a ser capaz de usar su garganta. Esa era simplemente su manera de comunicarse, siempre sincera. Tampoco es como si pudiera quitarle la razón, y _ELLA_ lo sabía, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

–Supongo que les falta experiencia, son chicas muy jóvenes. Necesitan que las instruyas, no que las intimides.

–Díselos tú, yo soy la pequeña aquí.

–Abandonaste el pan recién horneado de la mañana por comer manzanos, ¿desde cuándo vienes que a comer fruta?

–Esos alimentos no son para mí. No puedo digerir carne de inocentes, ni productos hechos para la mano de nadie, en cambio esto. La más pura obra de la naturaleza es perfecta para mí.

–Todo lo que nos da la naturaleza es perfecto –¿ahora era perfecto? El misterio había quedado de lado, y una encantadora sonrisa decoraba el rostro ameno del peliverde.

–Luces animado esta mañana.

–Ciertamente es un hermoso día, ¿sabes que me sentaría mejor? –pregunta retórica, _ELLA_ ya lo sabía– que compartas conmigo de esa jugosa manzana.

–Toma asiento entonces.

Y así juntos degustaron en un pacífico silencio de la dulce y exquisita fruta que el árbol les brindaba, después de todo si habían compartido la primera comida del día. Sin rabietas, ni vajillas rotas, las estatuas del gran salón estaban a salvo de nuevo, y las flores del jardín no se verían nuevamente en amenaza de marchita bajo el inclemente cosmos tormentoso de la pequeña oráculo.

Shion cayó en cuenta, por primera vez, que, sin obligarla, ni persuadirla, ni discutir un pacto entre partes, había conseguido que comiera tanto como su cuerpo necesitaba.

– _Si crees que así conseguirás algo de mí, estas equivocado lemuriano, tú solo te darás cuenta de tu error. Pero eso lo descubrirás cuando aprendas a escuchar mis palabras._

Estaba seguro de que _ELLA_ sabía lo que pensaba, pero aun así no pretendía decirlo en voz alta. Por nada del mundo dejaría que el buen ambiente de ese día se nublara con nada.

Compartir un simple momento de tranquilidad con la clarividente, como su niña pequeña que era, sin intercambiar palabras trascendentales, era de las pocas cosas que podía disfrutar últimamente. Era tan agradable.

De la nada una inesperada bruma le opacaba sutilmente la vista, y antes de darse cuenta ya se hallaba parpadeando apretadamente. La nostalgia lo golpea con fuerza ultimadamente, y de maneras inesperadas, se preguntaba vagamente si era la edad… o si…

No.

Su maestro y el Patriarca Sage nunca dejaban entrever ni el más mínimo signo de debilidad. Y ellos tenían más de 200 años. Él no le achacaría a la edad ninguna clase de sentimentalismos. Además, aun había un muy largo camino por recorrer.

Con una gran sonrisa que la decisión tatuada en su semblante, se dispuso a darle la última mordida que acabaría de una vez por todas la existencia del fruto que sostenía en la mano.

–Pareces muy animado esta mañana.

–No recordaba que las manzanas fueran tan deliciosas, hacía tiempo que no me comía una ¿una tontería no crees?

 _ELLA_ solo podía mirar la sonrisa que parecía no estar dispuesta a marcharse del rostro del leñarían, y eso también la hacía sonreír.

–Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Conocer… palabras del dialecto humano a las que con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Ya le había dicho a Shion en anteriores oportunidades que _ELLA_ lo sabía todo. No hacía falta más.

–Y antes de que digas nada. Si no conversas con él, no cuenta como un conocido, así que hoy mismo te lo presentaré.

–Eso es lo que te trae con buen humor.

–Así es.

–No era una pregunta

–Lo sé.

Alguien le había subido el ánimo. Él, su Shion, necesitaba escuchar de alguien más lo que _ELLA_ le decía para que calmara sus ansias… Bien, él ya se daría cuenta de eso por el mismo con el tiempo. No tenía caso decírselo una vez más, así parecía ser de tonta la naturaleza humana.

–Esta bien –asistió suavemente mientras que con la tela de su peplo hacía relucir la última macana que quedaba en su regazo–, pero no antes de que acabe con ella.

….

–El salón de meditación habría estado bien para mí, su excelencia.

–Hace un muy hermoso día como para encerrase allí hoy querida.

Querida… linda… pequeña… cielo… mi niña…

Él solo utilizaba esas raras palabras para referirse a _ELLA_ cuando estaba de muy buen humor, eso lo notaba desde que acordaron, o se negó, a tener alguna especie de nombre.

–No te quitaré la razón en eso. –hacia un día magnifico.

Se hallaban a los pies de la imponente estatua de Athena, quien lo miraba todo con tus ojos justicieros desde la elevada escalinata zodiacal. El viento bailaba con la sal que se evaporaba del mar mediterráneo, era un agradable aroma.

Desde donde se hallaban el día se respiraba más puro, más magnifico. Y el color del cielo era, simplemente era esplendido. El azul más hermoso que había visto en lo que llevaba de vida humana.

Todo se sentía conectado, el viento con el mar, el mar con la tierra, la tierra con la naturaleza, todo comunicándose, toda esa información fluyendo a través de su ser.

Todo vertiéndose en esa ánfora de información cósmica… en _ELLA_.

Como el fluir del agua en un arroyo, así fluía la energía por su cabeza.

–Oye… –escuchó la amortiguada voz de lemuriano a lo lejos ¿en qué momento se había alejado de su lado?– Oye, no te vayas aún, quédate conmigo.

Lo escuchaba lejos… Se suponía que hace nada estaba sentado justo a su lado.

Irse… ¿irse a dónde? Él parecía el único lejos de allí, pero ¿allí donde?

–¡Despierta! –el zarandeo de sus hombros la hizo abrir los ojos que no recordaba en ningún momento haber cerrado.

–Estabas cayendo en trance, lo siento, pero no vinimos aquí a meditar para que te desconectes por otra temporada lejos de mí.

Lo estaba dejando… se estaba hiendo de lado de Shion y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, eso no estaba bien.

–Mírame a los ojos –así hizo, sujeto su vista a aquellas perlas rosáceas y se encado a ellas–. Para ver a estar persona necesito que te dejes guiar por mí.

Dejarse guiar… ¿Cómo se puede guiar la marea del océano?

–Sé que no es fácil cariño, –tan compresivo como siempre– a ti el alrededor te devora y te consume, sumergirte así en un trance es demasiado para ti, vas a necesitar controlarlo, controlarlo mejor de lo que lo haces hasta ahora por el bien de ambos y mantenerte consiente. Yo te guiaré.

Eso lo entendía, era tan cierto lo que le decía como que las nubes son el resultado de la evaporación de agua del mar, pero aun así se sentía reticente a la idea de ser guiada en un estado tan delicado como la meditación.

–Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

–Lo sé– y lo sabía, esa contestación no vaciló ni un ápice. Él era alto conocedor de los dominios psíquicos a los que podía inducirse la mente y el cuerpo. Él era el único que la podría guiar.

–No te separas de mí, o me perderás. –susurro ella de tal manera que apenas y el viento alcanzo a escucharla. El Patriarca sonrió dulcemente ante sus frías palabras, por supuesto que no la dejaría perder.

La pequeña con convicción sostuvo las grandes manos de regente del santuario. Lista para embarcarse en esa nueva experiencia de viajar a través de los estados de subconsciencia en compañía.

 _Confiaba en él, confiaría todo a él…_

Para él, sentir esas frías manitas sujetar las suyas con tal convicción había hecho que su corazón diera un vuelco. Su pequeña niña confiaba en el sin vacilar. Incluso cuando ni el mismo lo hacía, por ello no la defraudaría. Estaba seguro que el viaje de hoy era una buena decisión.

–No nos desconectaremos del mundo terrenal, el sitio al que nos trasladaremos está sobre la tierra de nuestra Diosa. Solo que lejos de aquí.

Así sus energías fluyeron como la sangre que riega el corazón fluye a través de las venas.

Sus mentes se elevaron a otro plano, uno al que ambos estaban más que acostumbrados a andar, pero nunca juntos. Sus almas se entrelazaron y se diluyeron en el fluyo del espacio y tiempo que parecieron atravesar mientras Shion la guiaba hacía donde la pensaba conducir.

...

Blanco… un blanco muy intenso era todo lo que podía alcanzar a vislumbrar a su alrededor, una brillante luz que en la nada, lo era todo. Blanco era su estado natural, el estado natural de las cosas. Nada, sin colores ni adornos, sin vida, sin muerte, solo paz.

Era una sensación familiar… pero no estaba sola.

 _Concéntrate en mi._

Concentrarse… pero estaba dispersa, no podía concentrarte.

 _Cariño… concéntrate en mi._

Pero no sabía lo que era, no lo detectaba entre tanto vacío, todo era intensamente blanco.

 _Concéntrate en mi…_

¿En esas esferas rosáceas que destellaban desde lejos?

 _Shion no te alejes_ –quiso decirle si hubiese sido capaz de articular alguna palabra, pero ni su mente parecía ser capaz de procesar cualquier tipo de lenguaje.

 _Cariño, estoy justo aquí, materializa tu espíritu. Concéntralo, concéntrate en mi._

Ahí, justo ahí. Su voz fuerte y clara. Ya habían llegado.

El infinito blando se fundió en sí mismo dándole paso a las vistas más gloriosas que sus ojos humanos había alcanzado a ver sobre la tierra.

Verde, si podía resumir la gama de colores que la luz creaba sobre aquel espectacular lienzo en una sola tonalidad, ese sería el verde. El más hermoso y brillante verde que la madre naturaleza tenia para ofrecer.

Cielo, tierra y agua entre el velo de un encendido verde, daba la sensación de mantenerla aún en alguna otra dimensión paralela a la realidad, pero estaba sobre la tierra, los cosmos que le hacían compañía se lo decían.

–Bienvenidos a los cinco viejos picos del Rozan, mis estimados visitantes.

El Rozan… ese exótico y enigmático sitio en el que Athena mantenía celosamente selladas las almas de los enemigos derrotados en la última Guerra Santa. Resguardado por el segundo caballero dorado sobreviviente y portador de su sangre divina.

 _El Caballero de Libra…_ murmuró a través de su cosmos.

Frente a _ELLA_ , o a la representación espiritual de su cuerpo, en lo alto de una inmensa cascada, se hallaba un hombre de amplia sonrisa sentado en posición de loto agitando efusivamente la mano en su dirección.

–Dohko, mi amigo. –y a su lado estaba el lemuriano que tanto le había costado alcanzar– traje lo que te prometí.

Así que era eso lo que Shion quería mostrarle, bueno, ya sabía que no era solo el paisaje.

–Los había estado esperando con ansias. Nunca habías venido con compañía, las ansias me estaban superando.

–El viaje fue interesante, y ciertamente turbulento, pero nada que no se pudiese superar. Venía con la mejor compañía que se puede tener. –contesto el peliverde en tono de broma, con una sonrisa tres veces más deslumbrante que cualquiera que la niña le hubiera visto antes.

Esa manera tan íntima de hablarse, esas miradas que tan intensas y llenas de sentimientos, compartiendo aquellas sonrisas tan profundas como cómplices. Jama había visto a Shion en actitudes tan intimas con nadie que no fuera _ELLA_ , nadie merecía un trato especial de su parte. Estuviera dentro del Santuario o no.

Pero aquellos dos compartían algo muy especial, sus auras se lo decían.

–Cariño, te traje aquí porque esta era la persona que quería que conocieras. Él es…

–Dohko. –no lo dejo terminar, ella ya lo sabía– Dohko de Libra.

–Así que finalmente tengo el honor de conocer a la emisaria de la Diosa Athena. –dijo el chino completamente maravillado– Sabia que eras pequeña, pero no aparentas con esa forma tan fría de hablar.

–Usted tampoco parece ser muy grande. –pero ella no se refería a su edad, y el lemuriano no puedo retener una risotada ante el directo comentario de la indiscreta clarividente.

–Eres tan encantadora como Shion me comentó –no estaba muy segura de que significara eso, pero intuía que no era precisamente, un cumplido– ¿Por qué no te acercas a nosotros?

Pero ella se encontraba con la vista fija en el paisaje que se podía admira desde lo alto de aquella caída de agua. Nunca antes había salido del Santuario, de hecho, no lo había hecho, fueron su espíritu y el de Shion los que viajaron a través de las dimensiones para llegar hasta ahí.

Pero se sentía inmensamente real. Como si la brisa acariciara su piel, y no su alma.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –cuando volteo la mirada al escuchar su voz más cerca que antes, descubrió que era el anfitrión el que había decidido acercarse hasta donde _ELLA_ se hallaba.

Efectivamente le agradaba lo que veía, no tenía necesidad de contestar, odia responder a preguntas estúpidas.

–A mí también me gusta la vista –soltó el guardián de la séptima constelación como si _ELLA_ le hubiese dado pie a proseguir con una respuesta que en ningún momento exteriorizo, al parecer guardaba eso en común con Shion.

 _Caballeros Dorados… son tal para cual._

–Pasos mis días vigilante desde aquí, cumpliendo el encargo de Athena, pero más que verlo como una misión, esto –dijo refiriéndose al paisaje– fue realmente un regalo que me brindo, la oportunidad de admirar tanta belleza, de resguardarla y protegerla en tanta paz.

–En soledad…

–Cierto –sonrió él de medio lado–, pero si la soledad me acompaña, técnicamente no estoy solo. –funk logic– Además, siempre están los días como estos, que llevan visitantes inesperados con los que compartir un momento.

Shion miraba desde lejos como Dohko intentaba llegar hasta su niña con unas cuantas palabras cargadas de la elocuencia que lo caracterizaba. Podía ver como ella lo miraba con el semblante completamente serio, seguramente pensando en lo tonto que eran, y en cuando podían tener ambos en común.

Su pequeña oráculo podía llegar a ser un hueso duro de roer, pero estaba seguro de que a su amigo no le tomaría demasiado tiempo llegar hasta _ELLA_. Así que sin decir ni una palabra, desde su posición, inicio su camino de regreso a su cuerpo, en el Santuario. Les dejaría a ellos un momento de privacidad, sabía que esa visita obraría buenos resultados. Desde que había hablado con su amigo esa mañana vía cosmos lo presentía, fue el quien le sugirió que la llevara a conocerlo.

Ahora solo lo dejaría en sus manos.

–Shion se ha ido. –murmuró la clarividente con la vista fija en un punto lejano.

–Es porque confía en que conoces el camino correcto para regresar a casa.

–También confía en usted.

Una niña perspicaz, no, de niña solo tenía ese cuerpo. Shion se lo había dicho, a _ELLA_ nunca se le escapaba nada.

–¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

–Porque el Patriarca así lo quiso.

–¿Y tú? ¿Tú no lo quisiste así?

¿Querer _?_ No era una obligación, aunque tampoco fue una sugerencia. _ELLA_ solo se dejaría llevar por lo que el Patriarca considerara adecuado. Él solo quería que ELLA estuviera bien.

–Yo solo quiero Shion este bien.

–Y él quiere lo mismo para ti ¿sabes? –por supuesto que lo sabía– Él siempre ha tenido ese noble corazón, pese a su férrea convicción frente a cada adversidad que pueda presentársele, está en la naturaleza humana que la duda albergue el corazón.

Lo sabe, ya sabe eso, todo eso y más… no necesitaba escucharlo de la boa de nadie.

–Él ha estado increíblemente tenso estos últimos tiempos, es lo que traen las responsabilidades del cargo. Así que viene y le pide consejos a un solitario como yo que solo se dedica a conversar con el viento y las estrellas.

–Tu eres quien ha calmado las ansias de mi Patriarca, tú le has dicho lo mismo que yo, cada palabra. Pero a ti si te ha hecho caso, como si cada palabra que yo le hubiera soltado no fuera de importancia, como si hubiese hablado por hablar. Como si las palabras de otro humano de su mismo nivel fueran más correctas que las mías. Yo, quien está a su lado para guiarlo. Me trae aquí como si también compartiera sus mismas dudas e inseguridades. Pero no es así. No necesito que me hables como si necesitase orientación. Con que cumplas tu misión tal y como Athena te ha encargado, es suficiente.

Vaya ataque de sinceridad, era cierto, todo lo que le había advertido el lemuriano era cierto. Era silenciosa como una serpiente, pero una vez arrinconada mordía y soltaba todo el veneno en sinceras y filosas palabras.

 _Hacerla hablar es difícil, pero detener su torrente de sinceridad es aún más complicado. Solo debes esperar que escape. Tal y como en las tormentas, luego saldrá el sol._

–Es tal y como me dijo Shion –respondió el chino tras lograr juntar al fin sus mandíbulas– hablas muy fluido para tan poca edad. Es gracioso y raro de ver.

Gracioso, todo lo que le dijo… y el la encontraba graciosa ¡Por Athena! Era igual que Shion.

–Lamento si te sentiste desplazada, pero no fueron mis palabras de aliento las que Shion vino a buscar de mi –y era cierto, él se las había dado sin que este se las pidiera– todo lo que me pidió fue alguien que lo escuchara. Solo estaba preocupado por ti, porque te sumergieras tanto tiempo en la inconsciencia, porque no pudieras sostenerte en pie y que él no pudiera hacer nada, le preocupa que no te alimente bien. Solo quería conversar con alguien, alguien que lo pudiere escuchar, alguien que lo ayudara a desviar su atención del asunto de las constelaciones.

Palabras de aliento, un hombro, una sonrisa, todo eso y más era lo que podía brindarle como su amigo. Y lo seguiría haciendo tanto como le fuera solicitado. Shion se había mantenido en una posición firme desde que estaba a la cabeza del santuario, intentaba tomar las mejores decisiones y hacer siempre lo correcto, pero la soledad del tiempo también había obrado sus efectos en él. Que buscase consuelo con Dohko no era una debilidad, sino una manera de reforzar aún más lo vínculos que los unieron desde sus tiempos de aprendices.

El tiempo había pasado, pero su amistad no se disolvería. Fue en Dohko quien encontró consuelo en los momentos más difíciles, a él era quien le narraba informes matutinos sumamente detallados desde la llegada de la pequeña al Santuario. Era a él quien le decía lo contento que estaba de tenerla a su lado, de poder cuidar de ella, de atesorarla.

Esperaba poder conocerla algún día y decirle lo agradecido que estaba con _ELLA_ por todo.

–Este verde es muy pacifico, curioso –comentó la pequeña clarividente en tono casual, había bajado considerablemente la guardia, no es como si hubiese desconfiado del chino en algún momento, pero estar al corriente de sus pensamientos ahora le brinda un poco más de tranquilidad–. El vede que se alcazaba ver desde el Star Hill es mucho más oscuro.

–Es porque no lo estás viendo realmente, necesitas tus ojos para captar el verdadero milagro que la luz obra aquí contra el reflejo del agua. Deberías venir a visitarme algún día de estos pequeña.

–No podría, así como usted tienes un deber inamovible entre estos picos, yo tengo una misión en el Santuario –contestó imperturbable–. Aquí, en la paz que le ofrece la silenciosa vigilia, es usted capaz de mantener la cabeza en su lugar muy a pesar de la soledad. Mientras que en el Santuario, sin mí, nada evitaría que Shion perdiera la suya.

–Te necesita. –los grandes y luminosos ojos del antiguo portador de la armadura de libra eran comprensivos, entendía mucho más de lo que necesitaba decir.

–Así es –esa pequeña niña, lucia tan segura de lo que decía, que de haber podido sorprenderse ahora mismo estaría abrumado, pero Shion ya le había advertido–. Me alegra que lo comprenda, pero a mí no es la única a quien necesita. Usted es su mano derecha –y su único amigo, concedió, pero eso no necesito mencionarlo–, sé que se esfuerzan por mantener una mejor y más estable comunicación cómica, pero aún no han perfeccionado esa técnica lo suficiente. Yo los puedo ayudar.

Lo decía la que casi se desvía del camino, pero Dohko no comentaría eso en voz alta, por su bienestar integral intentaría no rebatirle ningún argumento. Así que solo soltó una pequeña risita y prosiguió.

–¿No es deber tuyo hablar con las estrellas?

–Lo hago. –y lo hacía, fueron esas estrellas que brillaban de día en aquel cielo misterioso y magníficamente claro las que se lo dijeron–. Yo todo lo sé, soy la indicada para guiarlo. Para guiar el Santuario. Sin mi Shion no podría, y sin usted, caballero de libra, tampoco.

Le estaba brindando su aprobación, era su manera de decirle que lo aceptaba. Y Dohko no cabía en sí de la emoción ante la confianza que la emisaria de su Diosa depositaba en él.

–Pero ya no soy el Caballero de libra.

–Por supuesto que lo es, puede que actualmente ya no necesite portar la armadura, son de las ventajas que la paz trae consigo –aquel fue un comentario cómplice–, pero la constelación de la balanza es y seguirá siendo su insignia protectora, y fiel compañera en el cumplimiento de su misión. La armadura dorada solo descansa, pero estará siempre lista para embestirlo nuevamente cuando el momento indicado llegue.

–¿Y estaré yo en condiciones de vestirla para cuando llegue el día?

–Esa oración que acaba de decir es la adecuada, siempre que elimine el tono interrogativo con el cual la formuló.

Esa pequeña niña, solo un ente venido de las estrellas podría hablar con aquella convicción. Estaba en su mirada, su cosmos, en toda su energía. Ese curioso color brillante perlado que reflejaba su aura. ELLA era lo que el Santuario necesitaba.

–Debo regresar –dijo la pequeña oráculo mientras despegaba sus pies del suelo y descomprimía la figura que su alma había tomado para mantenerse aferrada a ese plano terrenal. Sus pasos se deslizaban por el aire hasta que se halló flotando sobre la cascada–. Le diré al Patriarca que volvamos otro día juntos.

Y entonces sonrió. Fue un gesto tenue, pero sincero y asombrosamente incandescente. Uno que se difumino en el baile de energía que la luz de su cosmos irradiaba mientras que desaparecía en la espuma de la cascada.

–Los estaré esperando…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Vaya, es la primera actualización del año, y definitivamente me impondré la meta de que sea la primera de muchas. Amo escribir esta historia, pero a veces un "no sé qué" no me deja seguir adelante. Y no sé cómo.**

 **Solo sé que la meta será publicar al menos un capitulo al mes (esto notando que paso diciembre sin una mendiga actualización). Uno debe establecerse metas en la vida para alcanzar un objetivo, de lo contrario me desobligo y dejo de lado ciertas cosas, así me gusten. Y eso no me agrada. En fin… esas son divagaciones existenciales mías.**

 **Si hay alguien leyendo esto, que la verdad sería un milagro de Athena, me disculpo por no ofrecer un capítulo muy bueno, lamento relamen los errores que SÉ, están, pero después de leer 3 veces soy completamente incapaz de distinguir nada. De verdad que me gustaría poder escribir mejor, pero se hace lo que se puede.**

 **Espero y no hubiera resultado tan terrible.**

 **Un saludo y muchos Muak! Muak!**

 ***~Alhaja~***


	8. La fuerza de la razón

_**Capítulo #6: La fuerza de la razón**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 21 de septiembre de 2017**_

* * *

–Ya sé por dónde debes comenzar.

–Ah… ¿sí? –la miró con una ceja levemente arqueada desde su altura, superior a tres veces y un cuarto de ella. Lo cual no parecía suponer ninguno obstáculo para la pequeña que se levantó muy digna de su asiento y se puso de pie sobre su escritorio, para así igualar al menos un poco la altura de sus ojos.

–Empieza por tu cabello. –Aseveró con seguridad tajante mientras con su dedo índice señalaba directo a la cara de Shion– ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en organizar un ejército si no puede mantener bajo control tú propio cabello? Es un desastre.

Sincera… si algo poseía en extrema abundancia, además de su inacabable don de la palabra, era la sinceridad.

Pero como de costumbre, miro a los lados e incluso dentro de sí mismo, y se encontró imposibilitado a refutarla. Tenía razón, quizá su argumento no fuera el más valido del mundo, pero razón no le quitaría al hecho de que se había entregado al descuido desde hace ya tiempo.

No usaba sus pulcros y simple lisos mantos, su cabello, aunque desde hacía años había decidido no cortarlo, ahora mismo era presa de un aspecto enredado y descompuesto.

No era esa la imagen que debía proyectar como Patriarca, ese era el punto de _ELLA_ y él lo comprendía, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

–Quizá tuviera más tiempo que dedicarle a mi apariencia si alguien me ayudara con el trabajo de este templo.

 _ELLA_ no altero su semblante en ningún momento, pero capto con rapidez las intenciones de su comentario gruñón.

–Se supone que aquí la niña soy yo, así que déjate de tontería y no me quieras achacar tus deficiencias. –insólito, ahora él era un ineficiente.

–Creí que sabrías decirme por dónde comenzar, ¿no fue a eso a lo que viniste?

–Te he dado la repuesta a tu pregunta un montón de veces, creí que ya habíamos segado ese tema.

 _Paciencia_ … sí, es cierto, ya habían dejado eso en el pasado. Pero esta vez era más que eso.

–Necesito mantenerme ocupado en algo…

–Puedes hacerlo y aun así mantenerte presentable.

Seguía teniendo razón. De nada servía discutir contra _ELLA._ A menos que…

–¿Ya tomaste tu almuerzo?

Silencio.

Más silencio

Un silencio mortal

–Creo que no soy el único que debe preocuparse más en sí mismo. –le fue imposible contener una sonrisa triunfal.

–Hablamos de ti.

–Tienes razón.

Silencio nuevamente.

Aquellos momentos en los que Shion le daba la razón en voz alta eran tan escasos, que durante unos instantes se veía privada del don de la palabra pues desaparecía automáticamente su necesidad de reñir.

Él ya había pillado el truco y lo uso a su favor. Darle la razón la dejaba fuera de juego.

–Yo cuidaré de la imagen que proyecto como regente de este lugar, y tú de ti misma. Seleccionaré a una doncella para que me eche una mano, ya que tu desprecias constantemente sus atenciones, dejaré que alguna se encargue más de mí – _ELLA_ seguía sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra–. Y como comenzáremos ahora, sígueme, es la hora de almorzar.

Y así fue como Shion triunfó sobre ese tercio de persona. Su visita había sido fructífera después de todo. Ya se sentía más animado.

...

El Patriarca ere un hombre de palabra, de eso no había duda alguna. Tal y como acordó, procuró cuidar más de sí mismo, mantenía aun largas horas de estudio e investigaciones en el Star Hill y en su cámara privada, pero al menos aquellas pesadas ojeras habían disminuido y su semblante mejorado enormemente.

La Oráculo, fiel a su compromiso –aunque jamás consensuado en voz alta– había cooperado un poco en el molesto asunto de tomar sus comidas a la hora, agregando como clausula (de manera casual, por supuesto) el acompañamiento obligatorio del peliverde y la exclusión irreversible de carnes en su alimento.

" _Los sacrificios son para la Diosa, no para mí."_ Era lo que siempre decía.

Shion, tal y como había dicho, escogió a una, de entre cincuenta doncellas, para que le asistiera personalmente, aquello debido principalmente al hecho de sentirse atosigado cuando se las hallaba a todas encima preguntando toda clase de cosas a la vez, eran esos los momentos donde mayores ansias le asaltaban de encerrase en su recamara privada a trabajar. Pero de cierta manera las entendía. Le había cogido cierto afecto ya a las chicas, en su mayoría eran jóvenes muy buenas y serviciales a las que él le había dado cobijo, pero poco era lo que tenían que hacer con todos los templos vacíos y con una niña taciturna que no se dejaba ni dirigir la palabra.

" _Crees que pueden instruirme cuando quien tiene que guiarlas soy yo."_ Eso también era cierto.

Pero se negaba a dejar de lado a las pobres chicas que tanto se esforzaban en mantener el buen estado del Santuario de Athena. Así fue como escogió a Gredel como su asistente personal. No era de las mayores, pero sí de las más aprendidas. Había sido una lugareña de Rodorio, tenía 15 años de edad cuando la acogió, su fe a la Diosa y su actitud silenciosa y en extremo prudente eran sus mayores atributos.

La conoció un día en el que la joven se había armado de valor para dirigirse sola hasta las escalinatas zodiacales para rezar a los pies de la gran estatua de Athena por el alma de sus padres y de todos aquellos que habían perecido con la guerra, ofrendándole sus lágrimas como las ultimas que derramaría por tristeza y de ahí en adelante solo le ofrecería agradecimiento por haberles permitido servirles y que le permitiera servirle también.

Gredel era lista, estudiaba mucho cada cosa que Shion le decía, siempre atenta a cada tarea que él hacía, ofreciéndole sus respetos y servicios. Le había otorgado únicamente a ella el derecho de entrar a su recámara privada en casos de extrema necesidad, era quien le servía el té por las tardes y el café por las mañanas. Le encargó también la tarea de instruir a las chicas nuevas y vigilar, siempre en distancia, a la pequeña Oráculo.

Con el tiempo entabló un gran vínculo con aquella doncella. Permitiéndole paulatinamente su presencia en el despacho mientras trabajaba, sintiendo la necesidad de mostrarle mayores conocimientos y aceptando incluso su ayuda en tareas que ella resultaba comprender mejor de lo que creyó.

Ella había sido la hija del bibliotecario de pueblo, un hombre humilde, muy culto y devoto de la Diosa Athena. Fue gran amigo del Patriarca Sage y su mensajero personal. Shion creyó sentir ese vínculo de confianza a través de ella y le brindo permisos que a ningún otro en el Santuario se le concedían.

Si había alguien en quien podía confiar era en Gredel.

...

–Esa mujer no me gusta. –era ya la ¿decimoquinta vez? que lo decía en menos de ocho minutos.

–Sigo sin entender lo que quieres. –respondió el Patriarca con completa tranquilidad.

–Pues no voy a creer la absurdez de que no captaste lo que te quise decir, sabes cuánto odio repetir las cosas.

–No pareciera, repetiste esa frase más de quince veces.

–Es porque mi desagrado se iguala a eso.

–Creí que habíamos quedado en algo.

Y así había sido, _ELLA_ quería deshacerse de las doncellas a su alrededor y que también Shion mejorara su semblante, él así la había complacido y ahora Gredel era quien le ayudaba aligerando el trabajo. Disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía y ayuda, enseñarle los misterios de las estrellas, aquellos que no podía enséñale a su pequeña, _ELLA_ ya los conocía todos.

La había acogido más como su mano derecha y protegida que como una asistente, pero disfrutaba aquello. Además de que notaba como el rendimiento general de las chichas había mejorado bastante, ellas también eran un pequeño ejército después de todo y necesitaban a una comandante que las guiara.

Y aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, sabía que la Oráculo aun no podía ser esa lideresa, su cuerpo seguía siendo aún inmaduro… y su actitud, le obligaba a pensaba a veces, que también.

–No la necesitas, –repitió con insistencia– no hace falta que trabaje en tu cámara privada ni que consideres sus opiniones en temas que obviamente no le conciernen. Yo soy la que debe elegir y aprobar a las doncellas que vivirán aquí y le servirán culto a la Diosa Athena.

–Tú te niegas a siquiera mirarlas a la cara, no te molestas en dirigirle ninguna palabra, apenas y puedes controlar tus estados de meditación, ellas son necesarias y Gredel hace un gran trabajo.

Y vaya que lo hacía, en caso contrario las "quejas" que le había ido a presentar la pequeña pitonisa no abrían empezado por allí, incluso la discusión ya habría acabado. Una da las características que poseía la niña era una agudeza inequívoca, un radar infalible, detector de malas decisiones, y él reconocía cuando estaba encendido.

Pero los argumentos que ahora le presentaba esa niña eran… puras niñerías.

–Tu no necesitas una asistente, sino una mano derecha, ese trabajo a las doncellas no les concierne, sino a un hombre, un Caballero capacito para la vacante. Teneo era antes quien te ayudaba a poner orden, ahora cuentas con un primer jefe allá fuera en la caliente tierra del Coliseo, pero aquí, en el templo, necesitas más organización y que las doncellas no se inmiscuyan en eso, no más que lo que yo les ordene.

Visto así tenia cierto sentido, incluso se escuchaba más lógico, al fin había logrado argumentar algo sin tanto rastro de amargura en su voz, pero, no dejaba de lado que su principal cometido era ser _ELLA_ quien tuviera la razón… por lo general así era.

Pero era momento de establecer un margen.

–Ven aquí, acércate –le pido a la pequeña pitonisa mientras se ponía de pie.

Ella así lo hizo, lista para armar más argumentos de ser necesario y no irse sin una victoria de aquella estancia. Camino hasta donde él se había mantenido de pie y lo miro desde su pequeña estatura directo a los ojos.

–Mi intensión no será nunca la de quitarte la razón por capricho –así como _ELLA_ pretendía–, tu eres la luz que me guía, lo sé y lo acepto con total claridad, pero aun no estas lista para actuar ante ciertas decisiones – _ELLA_ entrecerró los ojos, ofendida, pero presintió enseguida el rumbo que tomaría el Patriarca–. Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras, tal y como deseas, pero eso será hasta que hayas sobrepasado la mitad de mi estatura, no antes.

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente aquel ataque de silencio, ese en el que se sumía cuando se veía privada de argumentos con los que refutar pues sabía que había ganado la razón.

Adoraba aquellas victorias, pero no pudo dejar de sentir cierta pena al mirar de cerca aquel semblante infantil ¿estaba molesta? ¿estaba triste? Miro más de cerca y decidió colocarse de rodillas, intentando igualar un poco así su estatura. Tomo sus pálidas manitas entre las suyas y las apretó con ternura.

–¿Sabes que lo hago por ti?

–Lo sé.

–Y sabes que tengo una buena razón

Su respuesta fue el silencio.

Si, _ELLA_ lo sabía todo.

...

Paciencia… es una cualidad que el Patriarca del Santuario debe poseer en extrema abundancia pero que Shion no estaba tan seguro de poder alardear, sin embargo, con el tiempo y la ayuda de su querida Oráculo, se había entregado a la calma, buena decisión que le ayudo a mejorar su rendimiento.

Trabajaba hombro a hombro con Gredel, quien dedicaba todas las horas de la noche al estudio de las estrellas, se había ganado su completa confianza y se había convertido en su sombra, su consejera y en su amiga. Tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones y seguía sus consejos como los de nadie más, pero nunca creyó que eso le costaría tan caro.

–¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ?!

Jamás imaginó lo que las consecuencias de sus actos se verían reflejadas de manera tan catastrófica.

–¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

Más aun cuando aun cuando le pareció una decisión tan insignificante.

–¡Esto debe ser un error! Mis ojos han de haber fallado… quien… ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TU?!

¿Es que acaso…? No, no podía ser. Esto era un desastre, un completo desastre.

Su pequeña pitonisa llevaba ya más de una semana en trance, él se había encerrado en su cámara privada y había dado la orden de que nadie le interrumpiera. No quería seguir preocupándose, pero sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, fue entonces cuando aquella idea se asomó por su mente.

Mientras se hallaba sentado en el suelo con la piernas cruzadas, cayó en cuenta de lo largo que se encontraba su cabello, se había sentado en algunos mechones incluso, y gran parte estaba reseca y en muy mal estado, recordó la vez que se apresuró en arrebatarle a su pequeña unas tijeras con las que se disponía a cortarse el cabello, intentado encontrar alivio en la disminución de cosas que soportar en la cabeza.

" _Me pesa demasiado"_ había dicho ella en su desesperación por controlar sus pensamientos.

De ese día no había pasado tanto tiempo, aunque se sintiera como una eternidad. Pero se preguntó si realmente aquello tendría efecto con él. Se había dejado crecer el cabello desde que obtuvo su armadura dorada, nunca lo sintió como una molestia y ahora no es que fuera diferente… pero quizá…

Fue en ese momento, cuando Gredel entro a su recámara para servirle el té, le pidió que lo acompañara tomando asiento a su lado. Tenías ganas de conversar, necesitaba distraer en algo su mente, compartió sus pensamientos con ella, se había convertido en una gran confidente y una excelente compañía. Sus consejos eran de gran valor, y sus manos, que ahora sujetaban sus hombros y rodeaban su cuello, también. Por ello acepto sus palabras, acepto sus decisiones como si fueran suyas y le permitió la libertad de cometer aquel acto que desembocaría en desgracia.

–Soy yo cariño… es solo que…

–¡NO! –su cosmos ardía, su ser entero brillaba y sus ojos, tan inmensos y luminosos, no daban crédito a ninguna palabra que saliese de su boca–. Tú no puedes ser él, ¡Tú no eres mi Patriarca!

–Pero señorita, por favor mantenga la calma –pedía desesperada una aterrada Gredel ante el derroche descontrolado de cosmos que emitía la furia de la pequeña Oráculo. Hacía apenas unos momentos que acababa de despertar de su viaje astral, y ni bien logro ponerse en pie, se apresuró dando tumbos hasta la cámara privada del Patriarca, apartando a todas de su camino mientras aseguraba tener una gran noticia para Su Excelencia.

Lo que no esperaban era que reaccionaria de aquella manera al verlo… al verlos.

–¡Calla mujer! ¡Estoy segura de que tú le sedujiste! –dijo con desprecio– Tú aprovechaste mi ausencia, no, te aprovechaste de cada oportunidad para hacerte un hueco al lado de Shion, convertirte en su favorita, en más que yo ¡Te atreviste a desafiarme y ahora me lo arrebatas! Y encima…–

–Cariño… –Shion estaba anonadado, _ELLA_ estaba completamente fuera de sí. Todo había sido tan repentino que no le había dado tiempo a articular una excusa mejor– Soy yo, estoy aquí… Para ti.

–¡NO!

Se negaba.

Se negaba.

Se negaba.

¡SE NEGABA COMPLETAMENTE!

–Soy yo… –esas esferas rosáceas no decían mentiras, pero entonces, si era él ¿Por qué…? ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL…!?

–¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A TU CABELLO?! –No lo podía creer, simplemente no le daba crédito a lo que sus ojos tenían en frente… si entonces ese hombre era él, si ese sujeto que tenía delate era verdaderamente su Patriarca… ¿Qué le había hecho a su cabello?

¿Dónde estaba su larga melena verde? ¿Dónde estaba la mitad de su ser? Todo lo que _ELLA_ conocía…

–Lo corte.

¿Es que acaso esa mujer se lo había llevado todo? Cerraba sus ojos un momento y ya era desplazada. Su misión divina junto al Sumo Pontífice era desplazado a segundo plano, no era más que una estrella caída. Le habían arrebatado lo que era suyo… y por una simple humana.

–¿Cómo pudiste…?

–Pero querida, no te pongas así, es solo…

–¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! –gritaba con todas las fuerzas que su garganta rasposa le permitía. La había traicionado, y ahora, ahora su misión no valía de nada. Le había fallado a su Diosa Athena.

–¿Es que acaso no podía cortar mi propio cabello?

–No, no podías hacer eso, no sin mi consentimiento, ¿es que yo nada valgo? ¿tan rápido olvidaste el valor de mi opinión? Cierro los ojos un momento para interceptar un mensaje que las estrellas envían para ti, y al regresar me consigo con un hombre completamente diferente al que deje.

–Pero fue solo mi cabello, Gredel lo cortó por mí, ella me aconsejo que…

–Ella te sedujo, tal como una maldita serpiente, y tú te dejaste, hombre al fin, aceptaste su voluntad sobre ti como si no valieras nada, ni tu ni yo.

–Solo cortó mi cabello –no podía creer que aquel escandalo fuera por aquello, sabía que su pequeña niña era una terca, de carácter duro, afilado verbo y muy mal humor, no se la pensaba dos veces para armar una rabieta y expresarse cuando algo no le gustaba, pero esto, simplemente lo superaba–. No sabía… no creí que debía consultártelo, menos que lo tomarías así.

–¡PUES NO! Debías habérmelo consultado, para eso estoy yo aquí antes que ninguna otra doncella ¿es que acaso mi palabra no vale?, ¿acaso estoy esculpida bronce? ¿te parezco una estatua? No soy un jodido adorno.

–Cuida ese vocabulario, jovencita. –estaba fuera de control. Y él ya no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo.

–¿Así como tu cuidaste tus actos? No gracias. Mejor escucha bien lo que te voy a decir… _Shion_ –su nombre lo pronuncio después de mirarlo de arriba abajo con una expresión de puro desdén–, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista, mis ojos no quieren volver a toparse con _esto_ –refiriéndose a él– hasta que ese cabello vuelva a crecer justo en donde lo deje. No me dirigiré a otro sino al hombre que solía conocer.

Esto no podía ser cierto, esa pequeña mocosa no podía estar armando semejante escándalo por una cosa así. Había decidido tomar la palabra de Gredel, quien lo animo a cortarse el cabello de una buena vez, permitió que fuese ella quien lo hiciera y le había gustado el resultado, se sentía más ligero, incluso encontró gracioso el hecho de que la Oráculo tuviera razón al intentar cercenarlo una vez. Estaba esperando con ansias que despertara, presintiendo que se sorprendería, pero el único sorprendido había sido él –y quizá también la pobre Gredel–, _ELLA_ estaba completamente furiosa.

Pero tenía verdaderos motivos para estarlo, o eran su orgullo y celos lo que la guiaban a la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de él.

–¿De que estas hablando?

–Entonces y solo entonces, será cuando le entrega a Su Excelencia el mensaje que las estrellas me encomendaron de parte de Athena. –dando media vuelta, se dispuso a salir de aquella estancia no sin antes dejar en claro sus motivos– Eso te enseñará a no escuchar las palabras de ninguna otra mujer que no sea yo.

Ahora sí que se encontraba perdido.

* * *

 ** _Y regresamos con esta historia, saludos a los que aun la sigan leyendo y ¡HOLA! a cualquier nuevo lector ^^_**

 ** _Espero y el capítulo haya sido del agrado de alguien, aveces me siento perdida en cuanto a la narración, no sé si es muy redundante o pesada, o muy simple y fastidiosa. Pero en lineas generales, es una idea que disfruto mucho y que seguiré con mucho cariño hasta el final._**

 ** _*~Alhaja~*_**


	9. Lo siento

**_Capítulo #7: Lo siento_**

 ** _Fecha de publicacion: 9 de noviembre del 2017_**

* * *

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, el tiempo, acostumbrado a su trabajo milenario, jamás detenía su fluir por avasallante que a veces resultase. Así como las horas se sentían siglos, y los años parpadeos.

Aun con la experiencia previa que los andares del tiempo y los viajes interdimensionales le había ofrecido, sumado a sus prodigiosos dotes mentales, él más que nadie, sabía cuan ambigua y engañosa era la percepción de lo que parecía ser la ley más poderosa que regía el universo.

Es por eso que ahora, más que nunca, no entendía como el tiempo se sentía tan pesado en su transcurrir, algo que no sentía desde los primeros días acabada la Guerra Santa.

¿Por qué?

Al parecer la pequeña Oráculo hablaba muy enserio la última vez que se dignó a soltarle una palabra, prometiéndole no volverse a dirigirse a él, hasta que su muy alargada melena regresase.

Pero eso no iba a pasar… no en las inmediaciones, habían transcurrido más de 60 años desde la última vez que se cortó el cabello, eso fue incluso antes de obtener su armadura.

¿Es que acaso _ELLA_ pretendía no hablarle hasta dentro de ese tiempo? Hasta ahora, todo parecía apuntar a que sí.

Desde el día que se marchase furibunda de su cámara, después de armar aquella rabiata y acusarlo de traición, y sin contar todas las filosas navajas en forma de palabras con las que ataco a Gredel, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Al comienzo todo lo que podía sentir había sido una profunda impresión, y es que lo había agarrado completamente desprevenido. La última vez que la había visto fue en la Cámara de Meditación, hacia una hora o quizá menos, y de la nada, se apareció en su cámara privada azotando la puerta y mirándolo con unos ojos que lo no reconocían.

Creyó que dándole su espacio se calmaría, aunque muy en el fondo temía que sus palabras, como todas hasta ahora, fueran cierta.

Y se sentía terriblemente mal por ello.

No quería sentirse miserable al respecto, realmente tampoco es como si se sintiese culpable de nada que ocasionara aquella absurda discusión. Aunque la entendía perfectamente –como como cada vez hasta ahora– seguía sin poder darle crédito al hecho de que se atreviera a arrebatarle la palabra por una niñería de esa naturaleza.

Su adorada pitonisa era un ánfora de conocimiento, nada de lo que sus sentidos llegaran a captar la confundía, era capaz detectar las malas vibras y acertar de lleno ¿Entonces por qué actuaba tan furiosamente contra Gredel si sabía que era tan buena? La pobre solo se había esforzado más que cualquier otra en servirle personalmente y ayudarlo, ayudarles a ambos, pero _ELLA_ , no se debajo.

" _Vigílala desde lejos, será suficiente"_

Con eso creía y habría calmado su conciencia y la de la muchacha, pero su equivocación lo llevo a darse de lleno contra su rotunda negativa estallada en aquel arranque de ira.

" _Solo esta celosa"_

Le había dicho Gredel, la muchacha se había tomado ya con él la confianza suficiente para expresar sus opiniones como ninguna otra doncella se atrevería, y eso realmente le brindaba algo de paz, pues eran esas las palabras que su inconsciente decía a gritos y él nunca quería escuchar.

¿Podía ser solo eso? ¿Qué la Emisaria de Athena se dejara llevar por una emoción tan mundana como los celos? Sabía que su naturaleza radicaba en una vorágine de emociones a las que no le ponía nombre, de allí tanto ímpetu.

Podía llegar a ser tan fría como cálida, era de naturaleza apasionada, toda _ELLA_ era una constante maraña de energía cambiante, como el propio universo ¿Pero esta vez algo en _ELLA_ cambiaría para mejor?

Hasta ahora él había estado triunfado maravillosamente en sus intentos por disimular su pesadez, no había sido la mayor cosa, después de todo, había lidiado con situaciones peores y mucho más oscuras, pero está en especial no dejaba de pesarle en el alma.

En otras ocasiones en las que terminaban discutiendo, _ELLA_ se sumergía en una profunda y silenciosa rabia de horas e incluso días, en los que cada instante era mejor que el anterior para hacerle a él la vida de cuadritos, donde los consecuencias las pagaban las pobres flores que siempre se colocaban en toda la estancia, intoxicándose envenenadas por la furia de su cosmos tempestuoso.

Pero esta vez era diferente, la pitonisa no había ido a refigurase en la Cámara de Meditación y zambullirse en un viaje astral de sabrá Athena cuanto tiempo, tampoco se había encerrado en uno de esos aterradores silencios perpetuos donde deambulaba como alma errante a toda hora, sin fijarse de nadie que la rodease, con la vista perdida y las manos temblorosas.

Aquellas veces el estómago se le arrugaba nada mas de verla, pálida y huesuda en su diminuta estatura. La tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía para que volviera en sí, pero _ELLA_ seguía con la vista perdida y al soltarla, seguía su camino sin rumbo y sin mirar a atrás, sin mirar absolutamente nada.

La gracia de la divina Athena le había ayudado a que aquellos aterradores episodios se redujeran en tiempo y frecuencia. Al parecer la razón se debía a que había estado aprendiendo a manejar su cosmos, y eso verdaderamente le otorgaba alivio a su alma.

Pero le dejaba más en claro la evidencia de que sus deseos de ignorarlo eran cruelmente premeditados y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo.

 _ELLA_ se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Al inicio –he incluso aun– no le parecía más que una actitud infantil, pero _ELLA_ de infante solo pose el tamaño. Interpretando a la perfección el rol femenino que a su cuerpo se le había concedido, actuaba tal y como su género dictaba ¡COMPLICADA!

Era más que una niñería, pisoteaba su autoridad como Patriarca, como cabeza del Santuario, como hombre, como mayor a _ELLA_ y como… como…

Él la quería. Ya sabía que no era su hija, ni que debía tratarla como tal, desde que empezó a hablar se había dado a la tarea de entender eso, y creía que ya lo tenía en claro. Ni siquiera podía considerarla como a un aprendiz.

¿Entonces por qué era tan difícil entenderlo? Cierto… es porque para él, _ELLA_ lo era todo.

Y aunque entendiera sus ideales de venganza, he incluso su acusación de _"traición"_ , no podía entender como no se daba cuenta que tratarlo le aquella manera le hería profundamente.

Aquellos lamentos eran verdaderamente patéticos, por ello jamás saldrían de su garganta, estaban atorados junto al nudo que tenía allí, conteniendo su impotencia.

Si tomaba su palabra tan en serio como lo había venido haciendo hasta ahora, ¿Podría esperar 60 años a que se dignase a hablarle nuevamente? ¿Era así como funcionaba una mente que no era humana?

No lo sabía, y no sabía si lo quería saber.

…

Los días habían pasado con calma, le daba gracias a Athena por ello, si algo deseaba era que la paz y la tranquilidad que su Diosa le había encomendado permaneciera en el Santuario, oraba todos los días para que así fuese. Su intensión jamás sería la de armas discordia ni sentimientos negativos. Aunque temía que estos afloraren desde aquel incidente.

El día que salió de aquella cámara con la amenaza brotando de sus labios, no recordaba haber saboreado nada mejor antes en lo que llevaba materializada su vida en el mundo humano.

El sabor de la venganza…

Vaya que sabía bien, se la había pasado en grande y sin temor a ninguno a refuta, su intensión siempre fue hacerle entender a Su Santidad quien era la que tenía voz allí.

No existen ni las buenas ni las malas acciones, solo las justas, y _ELLA_ lo había sido. Que disfrutara aquello en su momento fue mera añadidura.

¿Y cómo no? No recordaba haber visto aquellas hermosas esferas rosáceas mas desorbitadas que en aquel momento, si no se fue sujetándose la barriga partida en carcajadas, fue porque nada mas de agacharse, se hubiera desplomada, se encontraba débil al acabar de despertar del trance. Sin embargo se vio imposibilitada a retener aquella sonrisa que broto de lo más profundo de su ser.

Si, había sido divertido.

Apropiado.

Necesario.

Era el momento de hacerle entender a aquella mujer que no tenía más voz que _ELLA_ allí, y tenía que hacer de manera que a Shion también le quedara completamente claro.

"¿Ahora quien alcanzara a quién?" Fue lo que con ironía pensó en su momento.

Pero con el transcurrir del tiempo, en un calmo Santuario, aquella paz tan profunda que se percibía le hacía retumbar más y más en sus propios pensamientos.

A diferencia de otras discusiones que habían terminado en tremendas riñas y disputas de poder donde se atacaban con orgullo, esta vez no se había visto en la necesidad de refugiarse en el trance, que siempre la cobijaba. Desconectándose de todo plano terrenal y alcanzando las estrellas en el silencio vacío e infinito del universo.

Una de las ventajas que ofrecía el plano terrenal, era que el tiempo obraba maravilloso, brindándole en el trascurrir de su desarrollo humano la capacidad suficiente de evolucionar su ser, o simplemente como decía Shion; "estaba creciendo"

Entre meditación y meditación, su capacidad en el manejo del cosmos había incrementado, aunque aún era un largo camino el que debía recorrer, aprendía poco a poco y de manera exitosa a sobrellevarlo.

Podía manejar ya, aunque solo un poco, sus tiempos sumergida en trance, eso era un logro para _ELLA_ , y si lo había conseguido, en parte fue gracias a la ayuda que Shion le había brindado en el tema. Como lemuriano, nativo conocedor de los dones telequineticos que los dioses le concedieron a su pueblo, era de esperarse que resultase ser de gran ayuda como su guía en ciertos manejos del cosmos y la mente.

No podía negar que Shion y _ELLA_ eran un gran equipo, él lo sabía, por eso y más lo adoraba.

Esa mañana se sentía especialmente animada, con ganas de contarle como podía manejar a conciencia el fluir del agua de las ánforas del templo de acuario, aguas sagradas que hasta ahora, prepotentes y egocéntricas, se tornaban rebeldes ante su dominio, alegando que esperaban a su protector. _ELLA_ les dijo que ya estaba en camino y fue así que colaboraron.

Pero entonces, como la mañana pasada, había ocurrido lo mismo. El Patriarca no se encontraba en la mesa, ya no se presentaba a desayunar a su lado.

Él se lo había prometido, hacía tiempo habían llegado a un acuerdo; _ELLA_ tomaría sus comidas, sin carnes ni grasas, siempre y cuando él la acompañara en la mesa. En su última riña solo lo había amenazado de no dirigirle la palabra, en ningún momento eso incluía negarle su presencia.

Después de todo, no es como si pretendiese hablarle a él. Su intención era la de dirigirse a las doncellas que le servían, siempre revoloteando a su alrededor como moscas, y contarles sus hazañas como cosa rutinaria, con la única intensión de que el Patriarca lo oyese, eso era todo.

Pero sus intenciones habían quedado en eso, proyecciones en su cabeza en forma de idea fácilmente ejecutable requirente de unos cuantos factores para que se efectuara a su gusto, el principal factor no había hecho acto de presencia… otra vez.

Shion no se le había acercado en lo absoluto, en aquel momento no la persiguió, no fue hasta su recámara más tarde, no desayunó con _ELLA_ a la mañana siguiente.

Le pareció adecuado, debía encontrarse muy molesto aun, y como solía hacer, en lugar de confrontarla para demostrar que una vez más, era _ELLA_ quien poseía la razón, no le había dado la cara.

Ajustándose a su pensamiento humano, supuso que lo que el pretendía era darle tiempo para que amainase su "rabieta", como él solía llamar a sus alebrestadas luchas en busca de la victoria de su razón. Equivocado se hallaba si creía que esa estrategia funcionaria.

Pero la verdad era, que descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de su Gran Patriarca esta vez, le estaba resultando más difícil que antes.

 _ELLA_ se sentía tranquila de que él se mantuviste altivo, con un aspecto mejorado y digno de su puesto, lo sentía en su aura, había logrado hacer a un lado esas inquietudes que martillaban su alma con respecto a la búsqueda de los representantes de las armaduras doradas.

Esa había sido su principal preocupación en mucho tiempo, imaginaba que más que su ayuda, sus visitas astrales con el Caballero de Libra le ayudaron enormemente.

Le tranquilizaba que su Shion se encontrase bien, ¿pero acaso no se estaba tomando las cosas con demasiada calma?

Esperaba más insistencia de su parte, y ello no por ánimos de verle sufrir o humillarse, de ninguna manera, su orgullo como hombre y como caballero le alejada infinitamente de aquellas penosas actitudes. Pero debido a su naturaleza persistente y enormemente obstinada, no se imaginaba que al topárselo en un pasillo, pasaría por su lado sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada desde lo alto de su estatura, allá, donde la sombra del casco dorado eclipsaba el brillo de su preciosa mirada.

Esos ojos que calladamente apreciaba tanto, eran lo más cercano en este mundo humano, en asemejarse al brillo infinito y nebular de la inmensa galaxia de la que provenía.

 _¿Entonces por qué no se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada como siempre hacia?_

Mientras ese pensamiento atravesaba su cabeza, el aura de paz que reinaba el ambiente se fracturó ¿o fue el sonido de esa copa que sostenía en su mano al romperse? Lo que fuera, ya no se sentía tan a gusto en esa mesa vacía.

Decidió ignorar los alimentos que las doncellas dispusieron frente de sí. Si el Patriarca incumpliría sus normas del acuerdo, no veía porque _ELLA_ debería hacerlo.

Se colocó de pie, bajando cuidadosamente de esa molesta silla en la que sus pies no le permitían tocar el piso –por mucho– y se propuso como meta un paseo por la estancia.

Era muy temprano, el sol brillaba amablemente, era un buen momento para pasear bajo su luz. Últimamente se veía en la ¿necesidad? de ocupar su mente en pensamientos más terrenales, mas conscientes a lo que transcurría a su alrededor.

Así como mejoraba su manejo en el control de su cosmos, reducían sus viajes astrales y sus pérdidas de conciencia. Ahora los silencios en los que se sumían eran un medio de meditación voluntaria, totalmente dentro de su control.

Eso ahora, si bien le resulta positivo en un aspecto, era algo solitario en otro, ya que no tenía nadie con quien hablar, las doncellas aun no eran dignas de trascribir sus predicciones. Ni siquiera las quería muy cerca de sí.

Solo quería a Shion…

 _¿Por qué aún era hora de que no se apareciera frente a ELLA presentando sus disculpas?_

Decidió trazarse un objetivo en su deambulante caminar, y con paso firme, se dirigió directo a la estatua de Athenas. En medio de tanto silencio, la presencia en piedra de su Diosa bañada en su divina sabiduría, le brindaba consuelo. O así solía serlo, pero incluso ahora frente a ella no obtenía respuesta, solo una mirada compasiva.

¿Le quería decir algo con eso?

Creo que ya estaba comenzando a entender a Shion en su negativa por aceptar la "paciencia" como una opción.

Prefirió colocarse de pie y caminar a través de los altos jardines del palacio. Le gustaba admirar la abundancia de la naturaleza, a sus alrededores florecían las más exquisitas flores, todas con nombres extraños provenientes de la antigua lengua de los dioses, y que hoy los hombres consideraban como muerta.

Pero que no se explicaba en el empeño de los hombres por clasificarlo todo con nombres ridículamente largos, las flores preferían ser elogiadas, coquetas siempre, florecían para ser admiradas, no para ser cortadas y luego llamadas por feos nombres.

Las flores del palacio eran antiguas y pequeñas pretenciosas, se jactaban se haber sido plantadas por la misma Athena desde la era del mito, y aseguraban que su caballero favorito siempre era el portador de la armadura de piscis, pero que le mantuvieran el secreto al Patriarca, para que no se ofendiera.

 _ELLA_ solo reía ante tanto descaro, las bellas flores les comentaban que a veces se sentían algo solitarias pues nadie hablaba con ellas, aunque todo lo supiesen, y que tenían tantas cosas para contar, que era un desperdicio.

Entonces la Oráculo, muy intrigada y animada por ellas, decidió pasear más seguido entre los jardines y saludarlas todos los días.

No tomo mucho tiempo que se volvieran sus cómplices, le resultaba mucho más fácil hacerse entender por ella, que todo lo sabían, como buenas hijas de la madre tierra, que por las tontas sirvientas de Shion.

" _Pero es tu trabajo educarlas"_ le decían. Ya lo sabía ¿pero cómo explicarle a un ciego el color? Prefería ignorarla, antes que nada, necesitaba educarse primero a sí misma, y su instrucción no estaría lista hasta que su cosmos estuviera completamente bajo su control.

" _El Patriarca no se ha dejado ver por acá en mucho tiempo"_ cotilleras como siempre.

–Él prefiere la tranquilidad de sus aposentos.

 _"¿Y es que no se sentirá solo? Pobre, lucía un semblante tan triste…"_

 _"y esos ojos ¿habéis visto esos ojos tan preciosos?"_

" _Es un pecado que tenga que lucir semejante tristeza un semblante tan bello."_

–Él ya está habituado a sus responsabilidades, debe estarlo.

" _¿Segura? Si fuera así, ¿entonces por qué se refugia en los consejos de otra mujer?"_

" _Tú ya estás aquí para esto."_

" _Eres la enviada de la Diosa."_

–Ya se lo he advertido, solo me encargue de darme mi lugar.

" _Y si fue así ¿entonces por qué no estas a su lado?"_

" _Le impusiste la lejanía como castigo."_

" _Pero solo te castigas a ti."_

–Se equivocan, deben mirar más a fondo, deben analizar las reacciones en función a su conducta.

" _Lo que vemos es que lo alejas de tu lado."_

" _Una verdadera pena."_

" _Solo lo empujas a los brazos de esa niña."_

" _¿Sabes lo que hacen los hombres solitarios en los brazos de las mujeres bonitas y obedientes como ella?"_

No, estaban equivocadas, _ELLA_ jamás lo empujaría a otros brazos ¿verdad?

" _Lo hiciste."_

" _Lo haces."_

Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

" _Al menos en una buena chica, pero ¿estas seguras de que debería ser su mano derecha?"_

" _En lo absoluto, es la responsabilidad de la Oráculo serlo."_

 _"Pero quien sabe, las cosas cambian cada doscientos cincuenta años."_

Cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras reían, risueñas risas, dulces y burbujeantes ¿Era eso lo que creían? ¿Qué sus acciones estaba erradas? ¿Qué lo había empujado más aun a los brazos de esa mujer? No podas ser, esa no había sido en ningún momento su intensión.

" _No siempre los resultados de las decisiones que se toman, se reflejan con la misma intensión que fueron efectuados."_

" _Imagínate tú, tus intensiones no fueron malas, pero ¿Qué es el mal? A los humanos les cuenta diferenciar las cosas, por más obvias que resulten. Incluso más claras que la luz del sol."_

" _Eso es lo que los lleva a cometer errores."_

" _¿Pero estas segura de que tu también estas libre de no cometerlos?"_

" _Luces exactamente como una humana, caminas como una, hablas como una."_

" _¿Actuarás como una también?"_

¡Jamás!

Su deber era seguir tu propia convicción basándose en sus dones, en su misma esencia, pero las flores eran sabias… y sabían de lo que hablaban.

Tampoco podía dar marcha atrás, no tenía la más mínima intensión de disculpase.

¿Así de confuso se sentía tomar una decisión para los humanos?

Hubiera preferido sumergirse en un silencio de mil días, hubiera sido más tranquilo, ahora debía afrontarse a lo que esperaban de _ELLA_.

Tendría que darle la cara a esa mujer para empezar.

No tenía que arreglar nada, pues nada estaba roto, no debía disculparse pues no había obrado mal, solo debía ejercer una nueva acción que le permitiera retomar el control de todo nuevamente.

Decidió ponerse de pie y dirigir el curso a su primer objetivo, no sería difícil de localizar, solo debía encender su cosmos.

…

Era un hermoso día, tan bello como lo había sido la última semana, el clima era idóneo; ni demasiado caluroso en el día, ni muy frio en la noche.

Le proporcionaba al ambiente una sensación de equilibrio, muy necesaria para los tiempos que corrían, si bien entre los pasillos del templo todo era muy calmado, ella sabía que nada estaba bien, no con su santidad.

Desde aquel infortunado percance, cumpliendo su amenaza, la Oráculo no le había vuelta a dirigir la palabra al Patriarca, y eso lo tenía sumido en un estado bastante lamentable.

El problema, a diferencia de a vez pasada, no radicaba esta vez en su apariencia, se había mantenido erguido y cumpliendo con todas y cada una de sus tareas. Pero ella sabía que las cosas eran mucho más complicadas que eso.

La pequeña niña era una vorágine de energía, podía ser tan peligrosa como el mismísimo océano, y eso siento tan pequeña… al inicio no comprendía del todo como es que aquello era posible. Pero de la mano de Athena, todo es justo como debe de ser. Desde su llegada al Santuario, su Patriarca le había abierto las puertas y enseñado a comprender el maravilloso mundo que se aferraba a proteger su magnánima Diosa.

Y todos los días daba gracias por ello, se sentía bendecida por haber nacido bajo su protección. Por ahora tener la oportunidad de servirle y por ello quería retribuirle todo de la mejor manera posible a su Santidad el Patriarca.

Era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido, después de su padre, por eso estaba dispuesta a servirle con su vida.

Si bien en cierto que la niña resultaba repelente con todo ser viviente a su alrededor, invertía su mayor esfuerzo en comprenderla y darle su espacio, pero no podía entender por qué se ensañaba aún más con ella, si todo lo que quería era dedicar su vida a su Diosa y sus representantes.

¿No era eso lo que más deseaban ambas? ¿Ayudar al Patriarca?

Lo había intentado explicar con los celos, los niños pequeños suelen celar a sus padres con sus hermanos e incluso con sus mismas esposas, le había atribuido esas mismas actitudes a la niña y se lo había hecho saber su señor, en un intento por calmar su pesar.

Pero le resultaba casi imposible atribuirle esas u otras actitudes propias de los infantes a un pequeño ser tan… corrosivo.

Le ocasionaba grandes dolores de cabeza a su Patriarca con esas descabelladas rabietas por las que solían reñir, y sin dudas sus últimas actitudes con ella habían dejado en evidencia lo desagradable que le resultaba, sin razón aparente cabe destacar.

Pero esta última disputa le había ocasionado un gran daño a su señor, y aunque intentase disimularlo lo mejor posible, para ella no era un secreto. Guardaba calladamente su dolor tras su inexpresivo semblante mientras se sentaba en el trono.

Pero al quitarse el casco, solo frente a ella, era visible su pesar, y desesperadamente buscaba sosegarlo ¿su regazo sería suficiente para ello?

Sabía que no, pero lo intentaría hasta enjuagar esa tristeza y hacerla desaparecer.

Pensó en varias ocasiones intentar hablar con la Oráculo, llegar a un conceso, ¿pero sería eso verdaderamente posible? Tocar no era entrar, pero ¿qué puerta se le abriría frente a un muro de concreto puro?

Le encargaría al tiempo la función conciliadora de mermar el ambiente y permitirle la evaluación de las cosas, si seguían en clara desventaja para ella y el Patriarca, entonces intentaría saltar aquella trinchera de rechazo de alguna manera.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

–Buenos días.

No tanto al parecer, la protagonista de sus pensamientos hacia aparición justo frente a ella.

–Muy buenos días señorita.

–¿Sabes a lo que he venido mujer?

Sí, eso sería difícil.

–Yo pues… eh… estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme.

–Escuchar es algo que cualquiera puede hacer –mascullo mientras caminaba suavemente hacia el interior de aquel cuarto, analizando el ambiente– un animal, una planta… Lo que necesito es que entiendas y acates mis palabras.

–Jamás he desobedecido una orden suya.

–Por qué no te he dado ninguna, el Patriarca se he encargado de mantenerte solo para él, y es allí a donde voy.

Esto era peor de lo podía imagina ¿le pediría acaso que se marchara? ¿La echaría _ELLA_ misma del Santuario? ¿Sería eso lo que le depararía la furia de la emisaria de la Diosa?

–Tranquilízate mujer… no me mires con esos ojos –el semblante de la niña era imperturbable, pero quizá un poco menos duro cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta– no estoy aquí para ejecutarte.

Aunque la idea le resulto tentador al inicio.

–Yo, y-o… yo no estoy pensando eso.

–Tampoco me importa, ahora ven aquí, –la llamó con la palma de su mano– de rodillas –a la pobre Gredel, en medio de su asombro, no le quedó otra opción más que obedecer. Pero lo que pareció ser una demandante orden para hacerle ser consciente de su rango, inferior al suyo, no era más que una manera de que ambas de encontraran a la misma estatura.

–Así está mejor, detesto tener que mirar hacia arriba. –en cuento la pequeña tuvo a la otra sentada sobre sus piernas frente a si, se acercó a su rostro lo suficiente para inspeccionarla más de cerca. –Ni siquiera eres tan bonita– susurró ensimismada en sus pensamientos, las flores del jardín la describían como una humana demasiado bonita, pero estaban exagerando.

Gredel abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario, y se abría sentido ofendida de no estar temblando de pies a cabeza cuando la Oráculo tomo sus cabellos y los aparto de su rostro, acomodando tras sus orejas y, aparentemente, peinándola un poco.

–Pero tu cabello no esta tan mal, solo debes peinarlo mejor que esto. –mascullo mientras desenredaba algunas de hebras color café. –Ahora, mírame a los ojos y déjame ver tu sinceridad.

Con algo de miedo, la muchacha obedeció y levanto lentamente su mirada caoba para toparse con aquellas maravillosas ventanas al universo.

Un profundo sentimiento desconocido la hizo paralizarse, pero no era miedo, no tenía que ver con la opresión, era una parálisis que la desconecto de su cuerpo, entonces se sintió ligera como una pluma, ¿estaba elevándose?, aparentemente si, sus piernas se sentían laxas y ajenas a cualquier apoyo, como si flotase un el agua, su cabello también se elevaba, ondulante, como si una brisa lenta e imperceptible lo acariciase ¿Era ese el cosmos de la emisaria? todo a su alrededor desapareció devorado por un incandescente brillo. Solo _ELLA_ permanecía frente a si, cogiéndole ambas manos para no dejarla desaparecer en aquella inmensidad.

Luego todo regreso a su lugar, el inmenso y luminoso espacio blanco que las rodeaba desapareció dejando atrás su cuarto, sintió sus piernas nuevamente apoyadas en el suelo y su respiración tan agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón…

¿Qué había sido eso?

Su visión se encontraba algo nublada y en medio de su desorientación, noto que aun la Oráculo la sujetaba de ambas manos, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista de sus manos unidas, con temor de enfrentarse nuevamente a esos orbes apabullantes y ser enviada a otra dimensión.

Aunque se sintió como un parpadeo, había sido una experiencia sobrecogedora. No sintió miedo, pero aquella inmensidad había sido tan apabullante que no sabía si lo podría soportar otra vez.

–Eso… soy yo –se escuchó apenas la voz de la pequeña sobre el susurro del viento que estaba por la ventana y sacudía las vaporosas cortinas– y tú no estás preparada. –Sus pequeñas manitos soltaron las de la muchacha que yacía de rodillas, temblando y jadeante.

Entre los turbios latidos de su desbocado corazón puedo apenas entender el significado de sus palabras luego de varios suspiros que la ayudaran a recobrar el control de sí misma.

¿Entonces era eso? ¿No era digna de servirles?

Sin duda cada cosa que conocía en aquel templo le resultaba superior a ella, pero había puesto su mejor empeño en ser de utilidad, de ser una digna sirviente de la Diosa. La presencia de la emisaria le resultaba inquietante desde un inicio, pero intentaba no centrarse en lo que no entendía, simplemente aceptándolo como era.

¿Pero así de inmenso era su poder? Tan grande que su mísera existencia no alcanzaba para servirle de ninguna utilidad.

–Yo… yo –intentaba articular entre jadeos– Yo, tengo la mejor de las intenciones mi señora, con usted, su Patriarca y su Diosa…

–Lo sé. –la niña hablaba quedamente.

–¡¿Entonces?! ¿Es que… es que no puede confiar en mí? –lo último broto de sus labios en forma de lamento, acompañando las trasparentes lagrimas que empozaban sus ojos.

–Si puedo… pero no quiero. –aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de la Oráculo, su mirada inmensa la taladraba, pero su gesto, parecía dejar entre ver una disculpa no dicha.

…

Como tantas otras tardes, se había dispuesto a sentarse en la mesa de su balcón a tomar el té, dándose un descanso de tanto trabajo y papeleo pendiente, desde que se despertaba en la mañana era analizando los reportes de sus nuevos caballeros, cada uno le informaba de las cosas que ocurrían en la arena, los nuevos aprendices y sus progresos.

Un trabajo rutinario pero que le daba mucho gusto realizar, así se mantenía al corriente de cómo, aunque lentamente, retoñaban las semillas que había plantado su Diosa y que él regaba religiosamente todos los días.

Ver el resultado de la prospera cosecha de esa temporada era gratificante, los nuevos caballeros eran jóvenes formidables, de corazones nobles y emprendedores, ayudaba con entusiasmo a sus aldeanos vecinos en Rodorio y cumplían sus misiones con cabalidad. No tenía queja alguna, no les daba mucho margen a fallar. De tanto en tanto se dedicaba a bajar él mismo hasta las arenas del coliseo y supervisar sus entrenamientos, corregirlos en cada fallo y hacerles comer polvo si necesitaba dejar más claro sus puntos a la hora de impartir la explicación correcta de una técnica.

Por lo que en tardes como esa, en las que se sentaba tranquilamente en su balcón a mirar la vida que se desenvolvía prósperamente en su tierra, era el mejor delos placeres.

Un momento así, en compañía de su té verde, seria incluso más perfecto si…

–Shion.

…Si _ELLA_ estuviera allí.

¿Su agudo oído estaba a acaso engañándolo? Con su taza en mano, se giró sobre el asiento en el que se encontraba reclinado y dirigió la vista hasta la entrada a su estudio. Si efectivamente era _ELLA_ , esa su niña, esa su voz… le hablaba a él, lo llamaba por su nombre, ¿Cuánto había ocurrido de la última vez?

La pequeña pitonisa, dándose por invitada, entro a la habitación silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el poder de su cosmos, se dirigió con un andar parsimonioso hasta la mesa y con una agilidad increíble, se subió a la silla que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesita del balcón, frente al peliverde.

Tomo en sus manitas una refinada tacita de té y se dispuso a servirse tranquilamente, agregándole uno, luego otro, y luego otro terrón de azúcar más, agitando suavemente con una cucharilla el contenido de su tibia bebida, le gustaban las bebidas bien endulzadas.

Entre ambas manitas tomo la taza, manteniendo ambos meñiques ligeramente extendidos, se acercó la infusión hasta la naricita, profesando un profundo suspiro y luego bebiendo de sorbitos pequeños, estaba caliente y no quería quemarse la lengua.

–No esta tan terrible –fue su opinión acerca del té–, no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto esta porquería.

Shion solo la miraba con una mueca entre incrédula y divertida, mientras sostenía su taza en su mano derecha. Sabía que _ELLA_ no era una especial amante del té, en más de una oportunidad había dicho que no era más que agua con sabor a ramas, que, si quería beber eso, con agua del arroyo del jardín sería suficiente.

ELLA prefería el chocolate con leche, bien dulce y bien espeso.

Aun así, pese a su nariz ligeramente arrugada entre trago y trago, la pequeña se bebió todo el contenido de su taza.

–Hoy hace un día hermoso –opinó jugando con la taza vacía e sus manos y sus ojos puestos en la gloriosa vista de las doce casas y el Santuario–, el cielo esta teñido con un bello acaso, seguro que las estrellas de esta noche ansían resplandecer.

Él también pensaba lo mismo, divagaba entre eso y tantas otras cosas más con su vista perdida en la lejanía, no se percató del ceño fruncido con que lo acribillo la pequeña pitonisa.

–¿Es que el té te quemo la lengua? –soltó con molestia al verse ignorada en su ya sexto intento de conversación.

–Creí que no me hablarías hasta que mi cabellera regresara a largo anterior.

–Ni lo menciones –soltó con hastío mientras agitaba una mano de manera despectiva en el aire, molesta de solo presenciar nuevamente la enorme falta que hacían sus abundantes cabellos verdes– en los años que te resten de mandato, esto –señalo su cabello– trascenderá en la historia como una de tus peores decisiones.

Divertido ante su evidente molestia, ocultó una risita en la tacita de su te. Mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida levanto su mano izquierda y acaricio sus ahora cortos cabellos, echando un poco de menos su anterior melena, pero nada que la costumbre no pudiera solucionar.

–No creas que te luce –observo _ELLA_ mientras miraba fijamente sus cortos risos como si de un enemigo se tratase– eran los largos mechones verde los que enmarcaban tu rostro y hacia lucir más brillantes tus ojos, así se te ve la cara más redonda, como la de un chiquillo.

Y eso lo decía precisamente la única chiquilla de la sala.

–Creí que no te interesaban los efectos producidos por el fenómeno de la luz.

–No lo hacen –mintió a medias– me interesan tus ojos, ellos brillan con luz propia. –y aquella fue una verdad a medias. Sus ojos eran mucho más que eso para _ELLA._

–¿Seguirás callado toda la tarde mientras bebes esa espantosa agua de ramitas? ¿Qué harás cuando se acabe? ¿con que ocuparas tu boca?

–No tengo nada que decir. –se limitó a murmurar mientras cerrabas los ojos, como quien se halla en perfecta tranquilidad consigo mismo.

–¿Ah sí? –cuestionó la pequeña, incrédula.

–La última vez que la emisaria de Athena se dirigió al Patriarca, aseguro castigarlo con el silencio durante un lapso indefinido de tiempo como reprimenda por sus malas decisiones. Mi cabello no ha crecido ni un centímetro y ya estaba pensando cortarme las puntas otra vez ¿No crees que en la vida se debe enfrentar a las consecuencias con dignidad?

–Por supuesto que lo creo, y es por eso mismo que en virtud de la piedad que representa nuestra diosa de la justicia, he iluminada por su sabiduría, estoy dispuesta a perdonar tus faltas. Como humano que eres, propenso a herrar, te guiare apropiadamente, utilizando un método que requiera menso tiempo.

–¿Ah sí? –ahora era su turno de cuestionar con incredulidad.

–Si te dejara sin mi guía por un año, a lo mucho, sería un verdadero desastre. –parecía completamente segura de lo que decía.

–Antes de que llegaras las cosas no iban tan mal ¿sabes?

–Y también sé que ahora van mejor

Era cierto, como siempre ¿Cómo podría quitarle la razón? Pero aun así ¿Por qué a esa pequeña chiquilla del averno le costaba tanto decirle que simplemente lo había extrañado?

–¿Sabes qué?, soy un hombre que se asume los designios divinos. Estoy dispuesto a asumir mi castigo obedientemente.

–¿De que estas hablando? Ya te lo he dicho, en nombre de Athena, ya estas perdonado.

–¿Segura de Athena te lo dijo? –pregunto entre divertido y expectante– oye, hay muchas energías fluctuantes en el ambiente, quizá pudiste haber interceptado cualquier otra cosa sin darte cuenta.

–Estoy segura –respondió con molestia. Ofendida por semejante comentario, como si ELLA pudiese confundirse con una cosa así, aunque de hecho era falso que Athena le ordenara nada. Incluso su sagrada estatua había estado hoy precisamente, mas callada que nunca, fueron las flores cizañeras las que hicieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

Shion esta vez no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida que le temblaba en los labios. Le empezaron a doler las mejillas y fallando completamente en su intento por mantenerse firme, varias carcajadas se escaparon burbujeantes de su garganta para partirse en risa como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho.

–Vaya… me alegra saber que alguien aquí se divierte. –hubiera finalizado el comentario con un sorbo de té, pero no se creí capaz de soporto un trago más de esa cosa, no importa cuanta azúcar le agregara.

–Si… si todo lo qu-e, que querías –intentaba articular el lemuriano mientras se secaba las lagrimitas que saltaban de sus ojos a raíz de tanta risa– era disculparte, simplemente puedes hacerlo.

–No confundas mi piedad con amabilidad, lemuriano. –demando _ELLA_ tajante, pero aquel mohín de mal humor la hacía lucir realmente adorable.

Él se levantó de su asiento y la tomo en brazos hasta estrujarla en su pecho, en un fuerte abrazo. Como deseaba hacerlo desde… desde que empezó a caminar.

–Lo siento –susurró el peliverde sobre su cabecita, mientras la mecía en sus brazos. Aquellas palabras nacieron tan apretadamente de su pecho que creyó y se atascarían en su garganta, pero luego de expresarlas se sintió mucho mejor, tan ligero y calmo. Como el cosmos de su pequeño lucero. Y es que no tenía razón por la que disculparse, no era un lamento de verdad, no se lamentaba por nada. Su corazón solo tenía la necesidad de expresarse y enseñarle a la niña que una disculpa, no la hacía más débil, y que tenía el poder de aligerar el espíritu.

 _ELLA_ se dejó hacer, acurrucada a su pecho, aferrada a ese caluroso abraso. Lo sentimientos que le transmitía ese hermoso lemuriano nunca dejarían de sorprenderla, eran casi tan inmensos como _ELLA._

–Todo lo que deseo es el bien para ti, mi querido Shion –mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión abrumada, él estaba seguro de que no los abría por miedo a derramar alguna lágrima. Así como esas que él había disfrazado con risas– y si he dicho alguna palabra molesta, que los vientos la tomen en sus ondas y se la lleven.

Era la disculpa más rebuscada que escuchado en su vida, había que decirlo, pero eso la hacía aún más perfecta.

–Necesito que me escuches –continuo la pequeña en su regazo–, esa chicha es muy buena, será de las mejores doncellas al servicio de Athena, estoy segura de ello. Lo he visto en su futuro, puro y deslumbrante, solo que ella aun no lo sabe. –escuchaba con gran alegría cada palabra que la niña tenía para decir, contento de que al fin aceptara a la buena de Gredel– Ella no es el problema Patriarca mío, incluso te quiere… y ese, ese si es un problema.

–¿Cómo podría el cariño ser algo malo, mi niña?

–Es tu confianza, tu veneración por los tuyos –al fin abrió los ojos y los levanto desde el pecho de su adorado peliverde en busca de su rosácea mirada–. Tu posición es muy peligrosa y no te puede permitir confiar.

–Es en base a la confianza entre los unos a los otros que sostenemos ente Santuario…

–Escucha mis palabras –lo interrumpió _ELLA_ –, fue también esa misma confianza que, traicionera, los ha hecho caer en el pasado. Yo quiero evitar que se cometan los mismos errores.

Su mirada cristalina atravesaba su ser, como tantas otras veces, ¿podría quitarle la razón esta vez? Si algo querían los dos era dirigir a la Orden de Athena hacia su más brillante grandeza.

–Los humanos, humanos son… eso no lo puedes cambiar, así que te pido, te suplico, y aprendas a desconfiar.

Él correspondió su profunda mirada y con una hermosa sonrisa le besó la frente a su pequeña niña. Sellando en aquel gesto una promesa que esperaba poder cumplir.

* * *

 ** _Ufff tenia esta vaina escrita desde octubre, pero no lograba encontrar el final deseado para la idea general. Escribía y borraba, escribía y borraba... pero creo que ya como quedo se transmiten las ideas un poco mas claras (según yo) y si no, para eso están los rw._**

 ** _Un saludo ^^_**

 ** _*Alhaja*_**


End file.
